Tears of Blood
by Demoness of the Dark
Summary: Chpater 6 posted - People will want her for her power, others for her beauty, but when she is found by a demon lord, will she see who he really is in time, before she closes her heart off forever. R&R!
1. Dream Interrupted

Demoness: I"M BACK!!!! It's going to take a lot more than school to kill me...I finally revised and I am very pleased with chapter one... and I have to give thanks and credit to my beta reader *Black Raven of Death (formerly Crash), a.k.a. broken_angel* Well since I revised it I would like to know what you people think of it now. I tried to stay with as much of what I wrote in the first go around, but those plans sort of flew out the window when I started writing...so Just press the review button and say what's on your mind, like it hate it, whatever...Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha, but I do own Chitenshi, Kayla, and Julie. As well as any other characters that are in my story , but not in the series. Haily/Inochiki belongs to Sesshoumaru's Mistress who is also a friend of mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One: Dream Interrupted   
  
_~ She soared above the shoreline, her heartbeat racing in anticipation, knowing he would be there. He would always wait for her and her for him. The stars would connect them each night, letting the moon keep watch. She saw the clearing in the distance and increased her speed. She silently set down and took in his appearance. He stood regally at the edge of the cliff, looking out into the vast ocean before him. He knew she was there, but waited for her to take her place beside him. She quietly walked towards him and stood beside him in comfortable silence basking in the light of the moon. He soon stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.  
  
He quietly whispered in her ear. "Maybe tonight the unknown force that keeps your face hidden from me will be lifted, my Tenshi."  
  
She turned around in his embrace and placed her palms on his chest, keeping her head tilted down. "I hope in my heart that I will finally see the man who has stolen my heart under this moon as he has so many times before," she quietly responded, slowly lifting her gaze to meet his.  
  
The fog that hid his features from her was clouding her vision, trying to stop her from seeing. She felt the pull on her mind and knew she was fading away from him. Before the link they shared was severed she was allowed to see a part of him that would show his true self. She saw his eyes, full of depth and colored a mesmerizing gold.~   
_  
*Ring*  
  
Chitenshi's eyes snapped open at the sound of the intruding ring of the last bell of the day. The shock of the last picture in her mind had all of her senses in over drive. She saw his eyes! Chitenshi finally saw a piece of the man who holds her heart.  
  
"His eyes were so intense in color and emotion. They hold a depth that I have never known in another." Chitenshi pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked down at her watch. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Let's see. You were asleep at the beginning of Mr. Felice's speech about the Russian Czars and continued on through the end of the day announcements and prayers. So I'd say that you were dead to the world for about 30 minuets. I hope you had a nice rest and by the way, what were you dreaming about?" Haily walked up to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Chitenshi rolled her eyes while trying to gather her books together. "What gave you the impression that I was dreaming?"  
  
Haily stood back and placed her hand over her heart in mock hurt. "You know I can't be the devil, you've already claimed that position for yourself. And do you honestly think I'd believe you weren't dreaming when I saw the look on you face and heard you muttering words under breath about eyes." Haily raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.  
  
Chitenshi half-heartedly glared at her friend knowing that there was no way to escape the question. 'Maybe I can give her a simplified version,' she thought. "Alright I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to the other two, okay?"  
  
Haily nodded so Chitenshi could continue. "For the past few months I've been having dreams about this person, but I've never been able to see what he looks like and just now I saw his eyes, but his eyes tell me who he really is inside. Other than that, I don't know who he is or if he is even real." Chitenshi sighed and stared up at her friend from her seat.  
  
"Well that's certainly unusual, but whoever said that you were usual." Haily flashed a suspicious smile. "Beside we're young women. We're supposed to dream about men and other such things..."  
  
"How did I know that you would not be able to keep your head out of the gutter for more than five minuets? One of these days you are going to be the death of me and then I'm going to come back and haunt you. Now if I stay in this chair anymore I'm going to become it. So let's go find the others and leave."  
  
Chitenshi grabbed her bag and the two friends left the class room. The hallway was full of students trying to get home to officially start the weekend. They all rushed about, barely taking notice of the people around them, other wise they would have seen the subtle differences in the people they called their friends.  
  
Most people would never know that demons and humans went to the same school, worked in the same offices, and were the best of friends. Most demons could tell if the people around them were of demon blood or human, but there were the select few who hid their auras from everyone. Those were the demons that could cause the most damage. The humans would never know unless they had special training to detect a demon's aura, which was rare and far between. The lack of knowledge in the majority of the population is what allowed Chitenshi to walk freely through the halls and hold a high standing in the school.  
  
Others could sense a certain power from her that either drew them towards her or push them away. Chitenshi masked her aura and put a seal on her power so they would never find out who and what she truly was. To reveal herself would condemn her to a life of running and fighting that would one day lead to her death.  
  
She was a breed of demon that had long since been erased from existence because of the threat they had posed to the other races of demons and humans. Her race possessed enormous power and knowledge. Those who truly knew what they were like found them to be respectful and generous to others, but ignorance took hold in the minds of the weak who craved power. The other demon populations and the stronger human clans attacked and enslaved her kind for their own use. They wanted their power and knowledge to become stronger and for the chance to rule over all. By doing this they sealed their fate and forfeited their lives trying to fulfill this unattainable goal.  
  
Hundreds of years later, most had thought them to be wiped out by their ancestors, but one remained in spite of all their efforts to eradicate them from existence. One little girl had been spared by fate so that one day she would be able to rebuild her race and clear their name. Chitenshi was a blood demoness of royal heritage, a queen who would decide the fate of the world and the lives of everyone she holds dear.  
  
Left here by her mother and father, Chitenshi knew nothing of her past and heritage except for what she had learned from her foster parents and the stories people told. She learned to be who she is from the teachings of her foster mother and her own will. She lived her life the way she wanted, but was always mindful of the results her actions would have. This was the reason she hid her true self from everyone including her closest friend Haily. She was like a sister to Chitenshi, but the decision to not disclose the information to her brought her great sorrow, but it kept both of them safe and alive.  
  
Chitenshi and Haily noticed the stares from the others as they walked down the hall, some in complete awe and others in fear. They knew their standing in the school and Chitenshi smirked in knowing it. The two reveled in the attention when they were together and always thought it fun to show off when they could.  
  
Chitenshi had the deepest crimson hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her skin was a flawless pale ivory that held a perfect contrast with her hair and eyes. Looking into her eyes compared to looking into the purest emerald gem. Her body was filled out in all the right places and lean and toned from years of training. All of her features expelled something of an other worldly darkness and mysteriousness which often led people to misjudge her personality. Chitenshi had a kind and respectful nature. She always gave her time to help her friends if they were having problems while ignoring her own. She just wanted to be understood and not judged because of her appearance.  
  
Where Chitenshi had an air of mystery about her, Haily was the opposite in almost everyway. Haily stood shorter than Chitenshi and had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights throughout. Her skin held a perfect light tan, never fading even in winter. Her milk chocolate eyes always seemed to dance in the light giving off a joyful radiance and mischief. Haily was the light where Chitenshi was the dark.  
  
Though people feared both girls in their own respective right, most admired and respected them for the things they did both in and out of school. Chitenshi was a highly promising ballet dancer and Haily was close to becoming a professional equestrian rider. Both had tight schedules, but always seemed to make time to help out with special programs in the school. They had countless friends who they could always rely on, but the enemies they had acquired over the years ran deep. They all sensed a difference in Chitenshi and they wanted her for it.  
  
As the pair neared their lockers, many eyes followed their movements, especially a pair that wanted them both for himself. Chitenshi being observant of her surroundings noticed the prying stare and nudged Haily.  
  
"Haily, look over your left shoulder and about ten feet back. You will notice that our ever persistent shadow is following us again," Chitenshi whispered as she pretended not to notice him.  
  
"When will Travis learn that I will never, and I mean never, go out with him. The very thought of him repulses me. He's starting to really freak me out when he does that," Haily said, nodding her head in his direction.  
  
Travis was staring at them with an odd gleam dancing in his eyes. Upon noticing this Chitenshi increased their pace down the hall.  
  
"I suggest that we get to our lockers, locate the others, and then leave as soon as possible so we don't have to deal with him today." Haily walked a little closer to her friend as the continued their hurried pace away from Travis.  
  
Chitenshi breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the two familiar faces waiting at their lockers of the ones who would be joining them that evening.  
  
"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting here close to five minuets already," Julie nearly yelled as her friends approached.  
  
"Calm down, Julie! We'll be leaving soon, so don't worry. We were talking then ran into a bit of trouble in the hall," Haily snapped, getting annoyed at the questions from her friend.  
  
"Was Travis giving you trouble again? The guy is really starting to act weird and it's got me worried for you," Kay said quietly to keep it hidden from the remaining people around them in the hall.  
  
Seeing Haily pause momentarily while putting her books away, Chitenshi decide to answer for her. "The Travis situation is getting worse. He always seems to be following Haily now, especially after I said no to him months ago. He has little regard for the restraining order I had placed against him and this hellhole of a school could care less about enforcing it for our safety."  
  
Haily closed her locker and turned around holding a binder in her arms. "Something isn't right with him. The look in his eyes scares me. I don't know what he is capable of anymore." She held the binder closer to chest and looked down finding the floor very interesting at the moment.  
  
Tension and worry set in on the group, and Chitenshi wouldn't stand for it any longer. "Alright," she practically yelled, gaining the groups attention. "Tonight we are going to forget about everything and that includes psychotic assholes, weird dreams, and anything else that is bugging us. My dad is out of town on business and we have run of the house." Chitenshi stood a little straighter preparing for her next comment. "Now if I'm right, which I always am, we look pretty stupid standing in the middle of an empty hallway, so let's get in our cars and go!"  
  
Smiles plastered to the other girls faces as they cheered their agreement. All their worries were going to be left behind tonight, but in their eagerness to start the night, they didn't notice the being shadowing their every movement, just waiting for them to be alone…  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Demoness: Ok that's the revised chapter one...I sort of lied when I said there would be no major changes...oops...BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER I ATLEAST WANT 5 GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE…Tell me what you think of it so far...  
  
Sesshoumaru: I demand to know when do I'll come in?  
  
Demoness: Soon maybe next chapter or two…why?  
  
Sesshoumaru: No reason…just wanted to know. What am I going to do till then?  
  
Demoness: I don't know….Go raid the refrigerator or something.  
  
Sesshoumaru: good idea *walks to the kitchen*  
  
Demoness: Did he just go into the kitchen? Uh oh…


	2. Questions With Answers Unfound

Demoness: I'm Back! I'm so sorry for the really long span between chapters. Now I'm back on track and they should be coming a lot faster now. Many, many thanks and a giant cookie to my beta reader Crash. Please read and review with any comments or questions you have. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha, but I do own Chitenshi, Kayla, and Julie. As well as any other characters that are in my story , but not in the series. Haily/Inochiki belongs to Sesshoumaru's Mistress who is also a friend of mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Two: Questions with Answers Unfound  
  
While walking out into the parking lot of the school, the small group of friends decided who was going to ride with whom. Chitenshi and Haily both had there licenses and took their friends to and from school. It would have been normal for Chitenshi to dive Kay home, but today Chitenshi had to make a stop on her way home and didn't want her friends to know where.  
  
"Hey Haily, can you take Kay and Julie over to my house and get yourselves settled in? I have to make a stop on my way home," Chitenshi asked as she got into her car.  
  
Without answering, Haily and the others hopped in her car, not giving it a second thought. "Is the key still in the same pace," Haily questioned, starting the engine.  
  
"Yeah. It's still in the rock, but the rock's now on the other side of the porch this time. I shouldn't be too long, maybe about thirty minuets. Alright? Don't start the fun without me." Chitenshi flashed a smile at her friends and drove away, leaving her friends to do the same.  
  
As Haily got on the on ramp to get onto the highway, Kay turned to her, not quite sure how to ask her question. "Haily, you know Chitenshi better than any of us, right?"  
  
She looked at Kay with confusion. "Most likely, yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kay started playing with her hands as she replied. "Um, it's just that, we, well…"  
  
"What she is trying to say, is that we've noticed that Chitenshi hasn't seemed to be herself lately, and were wondering if she had told you anything," Julie cut in.  
  
"I haven't really noticed anything, but I know that the opening night of her show is coming up, so if something's worrying her it must be that. She would tell me if something was wrong."  
  
"You're probably right. We're probably just overreacting again." Kay leaned back in her seat as Haily turned up the radio and sped down the highway.  
  
~*~  
  
Chitenshi pulled into a small parking lot that sat in front of a small store just off the main road. The shop was painted a dark red which was now faded and pealing off, and it looked as if no one had lived there in a long time. She walked up the worn steps and turned the rusted door knob, opening the creaking wooden door. Chitenshi stepped inside and set her bag down as she looked over the front room. The space was dimly lit, but held a welcoming atmosphere about it.  
  
She took note of what objects had been moved and what new fabrics lined the walls since she had last been here. Chitenshi slowly made her way towards the back occasionally stopping to admire various fabrics and finished pieces, always amazed by the dedication and beauty that was sewn into each stitch. 'I don't know how she does it. Everything is perfect.'  
  
Chitenshi's musings were interrupted by a creak of a floor board. She looked up to see a small old woman walking towards her with open arms. Chitenshi gave her a warm smile and closed the distance and embraced the woman who was like family to her.  
  
The two pulled back and admired each other seeing the small changes unnoticeable to the ordinary eye. Chitenshi looked over the woman's white hair that was neatly pulled back into a bun, held by a small clasp at the base of her skull. Her face held the lines of old age that showed her many years, but her eyes still held the brightness and wonder of youth, now accompanied by wisdom, in their sky blue depths. She wore a simple white shirt accompanied by a long navy blue skirt with a white apron over it.  
  
The woman's voice was low and soothing as she spoke, "My dear Chitenshi, I have expected your arrival for sometime now. I just finished the piece last night knowing that its wearer would be coming today. Now come along and let this old woman see her true work." The woman softly grabbed Chitenshi's hand and led her near her work station in the back.  
  
Chitenshi let herself be led by the woman. "Naiana, I'm sorry that I could not come sooner. I was detained by other matters. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what those matters were seeing as how you always know." The two women gave a small laugh as Naiana placed a bundle of cloth in Chitenshi's awaiting arms.  
  
"Is this it," Chitenshi asked in awe. "It's so light. I wouldn't believe that I was even holding anything, except I can clearly see that I am."  
  
Naiana gave a grandmotherly smile and shooed Chitenshi toward the first room down the hall. "Aye, that is the piece. Now stop stalling and go try it on. I don't like to be kept waiting to see how a piece turned out."  
  
Naiana watched her walk the short distance down the hall and enter the room. Soon afterwards, she went to her work bench and began work on another piece. A few minutes later, Chitenshi emerged from the dimly lit hallway and slowly walked towards Naiana.  
  
Naiana heard the silent steps of her young friend and looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of Chitenshi in her essence. She stood a few feet away with the natural elegance that no other possessed. She rested the majority of her weight on her left foot, while her right foot was pointed as it lightly rested on the polished wood floor in front of her. The midnight black of her point shoes contrasted with the light color of the pine underneath them. The ribbons attached to the point shoes wound their way up her lower leg and stopped just below the knee.  
  
The bodice outlined her upper body perfectly, as though it had been molded straight from her. Tiny bits of black mirror had been woven into patterns of the night sky that dance across her torso, changing position every time she danced within the light. The jagged beauty of the skirt only served to enhance Chitenshi's own strength within. The pieces of sheer black organza fell in waves barely resting upon her thighs, giving the illusion of a mist that was everlasting. She looked as though she had walked out of a place where creatures and people had a glow within them that sent chills into others who looked upon them.  
  
Naiana slowly rose from her seat and walked over towards Chitenshi. "My girl you have made this old woman blush just with the sight of you. I'm glad your dance studio came to me and commissioned me to design this piece for your show, but I feel so sorry for your father. With all those young men who are going to see you, he's going to have a hard time keeping them away."  
  
Chitenshi groaned at the statement. "Please, don't remind me. He's already too over protective as it is with the whole Travis situation. I think if he could, he would lock me in the house and never let me out again." Both gave a smile knowing that Chitenshi was right.  
  
"Your friends are waiting for you and I think that you have kept them in that state for long enough," Naiana said while sitting back at her work bench.  
  
Chitenshi looked at her watch and her mouth hung slightly ajar. She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I told them I would only be thirty minuets and now it's already been close to and hour and a half. I have to get going."  
  
Chitenshi ran back into the room and carefully took off the costume, folded it, and placed back into its original cloth wrapping. She hurriedly threw on her school uniform and raced from the room only to be greeted by Naiana with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I know Naiana. I'm always late, and they're going to be annoyed, and I have to make it up to them," Chitenshi mumbled while she attempted to pull on her other shoe hoping on one foot.  
  
"I actually wasn't going to say those things, but now that you mention it, that would be a good idea. I was just going to tell you that your shirt is on inside out along with your skirt," she said as she pointed to the different articles of clothing.  
  
Chitenshi stopped her struggle with the shoe, which had been winning and looked down. She burst out laughing. Naiana came up to her laughing and placed a hand on Chitenshi's shoulder. "Before you go, I have one last thing to give to you. Please wait in the front while I retrieve it." Chitenshi stared at the back of the retreating woman with confusion, but soon gave up and did as she was told.  
  
The setting sun poured its rich colors through the windows, making the front room almost glow. Chitenshi slung her bag over her shoulder and waited for Naiana. 'What could she possibly have to give me? My studio didn't commission her to do any other pieces that I know of,' she thought as she stared out the window into the sunset.   
  
The creaking of the floor boards alerted her that Naiana was back. She moved her gaze from the window, back to the old woman behind her. Naiana held a package wrapped in red silk in her hands that held Chitenshi's family crest embroidered in black. The parcel slowly lifted from her arms and placed itself in Chitenshi's. It was light as a feather, but still held weight. Chitenshi looked confusedly from the package now resting her arms to Naiana.   
  
Naiana took in a slow breath and began to explain. "A few years ago, before your mother passed, she came to me one night and asked me to design and create this for you. She said I was to give this to you on your eighteenth birthday if something were ever to happen to her. I do not think that even your father knew about this. I know isn't for another two weeks, but I know that I will not be able to see you then, so I guess giving this a little early won't matter." Naiana gave a warm smile and opened the door for Chitenshi.   
  
Chitenshi sighed in mock defeat. "I guess you opening the door shows that you don't know anymore about what I am holding in my arms and that I should not prod you for more answers." She walked towards the door, stopped in front of Naiana and gave her a hug. "I do not know when I will be able to see you again, but I will try my best to come as soon as possible."   
  
With that she walked down the old worn steps and back to her car. She got in, started the engine, and drove away, but not before waving to Naiana, standing in the doorway of the shop.   
  
~*~   
  
Naiana watched her drive down the road away from the shop until she could no longer be seen, then went back inside and closed up the small shop. She then retreated to the back and proceeded to make some tea while focusing intently on some unforeseen obstacle. The old kettle slowly started its whistle, drawing Naiana from her reverie. She poured a small cup and sat down at a nearby table and contemplated everything consuming her mind.   
  
"It is a gift and a curse, to have the ability of foresight. You can see when people are to die and to live, without being able to change a thing, but seeing people in danger shadows the heart. My dear Chitenshi, you are going to have to face terrible perils in the time coming that will make you turn away, but you must be strong. Not only for yourself, but for those around you who hold your friendship and love. You will decide the fate of lives that have been lost, and lives that have yet to be created. The lurking presence that shadows your every movement will come forth and reveal itself to you, and another presence that you have been searching for will be found. I know I will not see you again, unless fate decides otherwise, but I will be with you in your dreams. Be safe Chitenshi…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Demoness: Ah Ha!! Another chapter done! I'm planning on getting the 3rd one out a lot sooner since I have most of it written and I'm using more of the old version of this story in it. Plus Sesshie boy is getting a bit impatient with me and these long breaks in between chapters. *glares at shackles around ankles* Did you really have to chain me to the desk?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I had no other choice then to do so. If I did not do so, you would be in your room either reading mangas or watching the whole series that you taped, but having you chained to the desk as you put it creates another problem.  
  
Demoness: And what the hell would that be?  
  
Sesshoumaru: You cannot go and get me more of these things that you call chocolate.  
  
Demoness: *Pales* Where did you find those? I got that candy for Christmas from Sesshoumaru's Mistress. *anger rises* That's it! You're dead mister!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *walks away while listening to furniture being broken* She will likely have the chapter up next week if all goes according to the plan she has made. Until then I'll be eating this chocolate.


	3. As the Shadows Draw Closer

Demoness: Here you go! See I kept my promise and didn't make you wait too long now did I? Major thanks to my beta HellsAngelOfDeath a.k.a. Crash for her excellent job editing this thing. I'm just going give you a hint…if you want me to update faster, please review even if you have before. I like to hear from you the readers of what you think and I will try my best to answer any questions you have-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Will you stop begging the readers for reviews and give them the chapter already?  
  
Demoness: *glares* Sorry about that, but if you want the next chapter, that I'm looking at on my computer as we speak, then i would like at least 4 more reviews please. Well on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: You want one? *shakes disclaimer* Go fetch boy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter Three: As the Shadows Draw Closer  
  
Chitenshi glanced at the wrapped box sitting on the seat next to her. 'What could my mother have asked Naiana to make for me? Not only that, but why have her give it to me on my eighteenth birthday?' Chitenshi let her head drop in defeat. "Too many questions and not enough answers," she whispered to herself deciding that this mystery was best left till later.  
  
She turned onto her street, thankful that she could spend the night away from everything with her friends. She approached her house and saw Haily's car parked on the right side of the driveway, leaving the space on the left for Chitenshi. She let a contented sigh out, but soon regretted thinking that everything was fine.  
  
As she pulled into her driveway, she saw that her friends were not inside where they should have been. Instead they sat in a row on the top step of the porch in the same exact position. They were lined up like little dolls waiting for someone to come and play with them. Their legs were bent and rested on the step just below where they sat; right arms were propped upon their knees, with their chins resting in their palms looking bored, yet oddly amused at the same time.  
  
Chitenshi groaned at the sight before her and began muttering to herself. "Figures, of all days to take the key dad. You couldn't have left it there for just one more day? Now I'm going to be burned at the stake by three of my friends, how lovely!" Chitenshi grabbed her school bag from the back and carefully lifted her costume and placed in her lap, getting ready to face her trial and execution. She put her hand on the door handle, but stopped before opening it. She turned and looked back at the mystery beside her.  
  
'Now I can't have them poking around wanting to know what's in there, can I?' Chitenshi placed a hand on top of the package and concentrated on moving it. A soft red glow surrounded her hand and the package beneath. As the light died away, the package slowly faded away leaving nothing behind except the knowledge that it had once been there.  
  
Chitenshi got out of her car, walked up the flower lined path towards the steps on which her executioners sat. She began the slow climb and passed her friends gaining access to the door. Unlocking the door, she waited for the onslaught of comments from the three, but was surprised to find that they had not even turned around to look at her. Chitenshi pushed open the door, set her bag down while placing her costume in a safe place, then went back to the door and stuck her head out. All she could manage to say was an innocent "oops."  
  
That probably wasn't the smartest choice, but it did the trick. No sooner had she voiced the small word, than the three girls were up and chasing after her into the house. Chitenshi heard Haily's voice distinctly over the others because of the vocabulary that was being used and the phrases that flowed from her mouth were enough to kill every plant in the house and make them come back as zombies. Chitenshi was struck with an idea and decided to see how far she could get her friend to go with the comments.  
  
After she rounded a corner that led into the kitchen she turned her head slightly so she could see the three out of the corner of her eye then let her mouth take control. "Now Haily, I can't seem to see why there is cause for such language."  
  
If Haily wasn't pissed before, that certainly saw to it that she was now. "Oh you know damn fucking well why. First, you tell us that the key is in the rock, but the funny thing is, it wasn't in the rock, was it? Second, we sat on those steps outside for over and hour waiting for your sorry ass get home. Third, when your royal highness did finally decide to grace us with her presence, all you had to say was "oops" and you wonder why there is cause for such fucking language!" With that Haily dove for one of Chitenshi's legs and actually managed to grab hold of it.  
  
Chitenshi felt something wrap around her ankle, successfully pulling her foot out from under her. She braced her arms in front of her to cushion the impact when she felt her center crumble. Thanks to her training in both dance and fighting, she barely even landed hard as a result of Haily grabbing her, but it put her in an immutable position. The ground put her so that she was under the mercy of her three pissed off friends who wanted revenge and were going to achieve that revenge in the best way they knew how.  
  
Haily grinned mischievously at Chitenshi, still not relenting in her hold of the ankle. "Girls, I do believe that Chitenshi here is in need of some pay back. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Julie and Kay nodded their heads while approaching Chitenshi with their hands in front of them. Chitenshi gave up at that point, knowing what was coming. "Alright get your revenge. I won't fight you."  
  
All three girls crowded around Chitenshi and started tickling her on the sides of her abdomen. She laughed and tried to move away from the fingers, but they just kept coming. Chitenshi may be tough and graceful, but tickling provided a definite weak spot.  
  
Chitenshi couldn't stop laughing long enough even to catch her breath. "Ok! Ok! I give up. You win. I'll do anything, just stop it," she said in between fits of laughter.  
  
The girls stopped and looked at each other and then back to Chitenshi. She looked at their faces and didn't like the situation one bit. 'I definitely shouldn't have said anything.'  
  
Julie was the one to speak this time while the other two just grinned like they were high. "Anything? Well, if you mean anything then we want you to perform Hit Me Baby One Time by Britney Spears in your school uniform, while we watch and eat popcorn. You're going to be our entertainment for tonight." The snickers from the other two were plainly heard and Chitenshi just groan at the absurdity of the whole thing. If there were two things she immensely disliked, it would be Britney Spears and having to perform like Britney Spears.  
  
Chitenshi just slapped her hands over her eyes and tried to see if bargaining was an option. "Do I have to do that? You made me do that freshman year and I said I would never do it again. Could I possibly do something else and give you all the popcorn I have? Would that be an option?"  
  
Things were getting dire now. At each of her bargains the girls just shook their heads, all the while maintaining that smug grin that Chitenshi despised. "Alright fine! I'll do it, but I'm doing it later!"  
  
Chitenshi sat up and glared at the girls in front of her who were supposed to be her friends. "You've definitely taught me to never be late again. I would rather have a conversation with a cactus for fifteen hours then ever be late again with you three."  
  
All the girls just laughed as they got up off the floor and walked into the kitchen, assuming their normal positions. Haily and Kay in chairs on opposite sides of the table, Julie in a chair over by the desk, and Chitenshi perched up on the counter.  
  
Resting her chin in her palm, Chitenshi started the usual round of questions for the night. "So what do we have planned for tonight? Anything is open, just no parties this weekend at the house."  
  
Julie and Kay breathed a sigh of relief when they heard that, but their new found relief was soon shattered upon a statement from Haily. "No, I wasn't thinking of having a party this time. I was more in favor of going down the shore and cruising the boardwalk for guys." Haily was already counting the possibilities that it would lead to, but it seemed that Kay had other plans.  
  
"You better kill that idea before it takes hold in that brain of yours. The last time we went to the beach, you entered us in a wet T-shirt contest and somehow got us into Club Merge even though we weren't old enough." Kay took a pause and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath before she opened them again and sarcastically looked at Haily.  
  
"But I would have to say that the most memorable moment was when you got those guys to follow us back to Chitenshi's condo down there and if that wasn't bad enough, you stripped them while they slept and then locked them out without their clothes," Kay yelled in frustration.  
  
Haily simply ignored the ranting girl across from her and let a satisfied smile come to her lips as she replayed the scene in her head. "You know Kay, I think that was the best I've done to date, though..." She paused in her sentence and glanced at Chitenshi before she leaned back in the chair and continued. "I couldn't have done it without Chitenshi's help. Of course I take full credit of the idea to lead them back to the condo, but she took it from there and said and I quote, 'Why don't we see how much fun we can have with these boys.' So we had our fun and left them outside. Still to this day, I cannot fathom why they never stirred the whole entire time we undressed them and dragged them outside."  
  
After Haily was finished, Chitenshi just put on an innocent look and shrugged her shoulders. Kay scoffed in annoyance at their antics, slouched in the chair and crossed her arms with a scowl.  
  
"Oh come on Kay! You have to lighten up once in a while. Even you have to admit that they were quite nice to look at down below, if you know what I mean," Haily said toying with Kay, secretly hoping she would take the bait, and Kay, never one to disappoint, took the bait hook, line, and sinker.  
  
As Kay started to preach about morals, Chitenshi decided that it was the best moment to leave and get her room ready for the night ahead, but as she was walking up the stairs, she was stopped when the words from the kitchen filled the house. She just shook her head and gave a small laugh before continuing up the stairs.  
  
"Judging by the vocabulary that Haily is using, this is going to be one of the longer arguments. I honestly don't know how they've stayed friends all these years, especially with Kay being so damn good and proper," she commented as she walked down the hallway and entered her room.  
  
She slid off her shoes and slid across the dark hard wood floors, falling onto her bed. Chitenshi closed her eyes and breathed in the soft scent of the orchids growing throughout the room.  
  
Chitenshi's bedroom was located at the opposite end of the house from the master bedroom where her father slept. Her room was quite large, but held a warm glowing feel to it, due to the way it was decorated. The walls were painted in a rich purple shade that blended into dark blue on the ceiling. Painted stars were scattered upon the ceiling along with a moon that kept watch over the room.  
  
She turned onto her stomach and buried her head into a lush red pillow close to her. These same pillows were piled in various spots on the floor and on the bed allowing for lounging almost anywhere in the room. The same red fabric as what was on the pillows hung from rods above the windows, casting a red hue on the contents inside the room.  
  
Chitenshi opened her eyes and played with the beading on the light blue bed spread, before reluctantly getting up and changing. After rummaging through her drawers, she pulled on a pair of black pants with silver chains hanging on her right hip and a red tank top lined with light blue ribbon.  
  
She checked her appearance and tossed her school uniform into the laundry basket in her bathroom, before pulling out the extra blankets and bedding from the bathroom closet and placing them on the floor at the end of her bed.  
  
She leaned against one of her dressers and counted off the things that had been done while reminding herself of the things that had yet to be accomplished. "Let's see, my room is clean, laundry is off the floor, and the bedding is set out. The only things left to do would be to call for pizza, and get them to stop fighting."  
  
Chitenshi was about to pick up the phone, but stopped, suddenly remembering something else. "I should really put my costume in a safer location, away from the prying eyes of my friends."  
  
Sticking her head out the door she could clearly hear that her friends had not left the kitchen and were still bickering. Chitenshi went back into her room, closed her eyes and concentrated. The red glow that had surrounded her hand before was there again, but brighter this time. After a few seconds, the wrapped costume started to appear in her hands. Little by little, the object came into focus as the glow faded away, then disappeared completely as the costume rested in her palm.  
  
Chitenshi looked around her room while holding the costume. "Now, where to put it?" No sooner had she voiced her question than her eyes fells on the black iron spiral staircase that led to the third level and a quiet retreat for Chitenshi. Only her family and the three people downstairs had ever been up there. No on else was allowed because it was a space that was reserved for Chitenshi only; a space to calm her fears and focus her mind when obstacles arose.  
  
Chitenshi swiftly ascended the staircase, coming to stop right at the top. She turned to a nearby candle and gently blew on the wick which ignited in a blue flame. In rapid succession, other candles placed around the room flickered to life, illuminating the room in a soft blue tone. Once the last candle was lit, a chest located at the far side of the room, revealed its presence to Chitenshi.  
  
She walked over to the chest and ran her fingers over the wood, marveling at its smoothness and perfection. 'It's been a while since I've ventured up here for something other than dance.' A soft smile came to her lips as she thought, 'I could just imagine the looks on my friends faces if they saw me light all these candles without a single match.'  
  
Chitenshi gave a small laugh at the thought and knelt in front of the chest. It was made of ebony wood that never faded over the years, but the thing that made this chest unique was the symbol on top and the way it had to be opened. The top of the lid held the symbol that Chitenshi had carried her entire life, a blood red crescent moon that opened to the left, bordered on the left and the right by a white wing.  
  
Chitenshi grabbed a needle off a nearby table and pricked her finger, eliciting a single drop of blood to fall from her onto the center of the crescent moon. In reaction, the moon radiated a soft golden hue, and allowed the lid to lift up slightly. She grabbed the edges and pressed up revealing the contents inside.  
  
The first objects Chitenshi's eyes fell upon were the twin katanas strapped to the lid. Fingers drifted over one of the hilts, wrapping around it and slowly pulling the blade from its sheath. These swords were one of the few things Chitenshi had left and she treasured them. The blades were made of the purest black onyx with cores of unlimited power. At an early age she had mastered them with a technique that could far surpass every grand master in the world. It had been almost four years since Chitenshi had held one of them in her skilled, ivory hands. Too many memories flashed in her eyes, bringing to the surface old wounds long since scarred over.  
  
Chitenshi sheathed the sword, and returned to her original purpose for coming back up here. Lifting the costume from the floor, she gently laid it atop of Naiana's gift she had transferred here earlier. As she retracted her hand, it accidentally brushed against a red leather bound book that held the same symbol as the lid of the chest, but instead of white wings, they were black as the night sky. Blue sparks shot from her hand in reaction to touching the book. Chitenshi pulled back her hand and rubbed it thinking that it was a mistake. She hesitantly reached towards the book, her eyes widening when the sparks from before increased the closer her hand was to the cover.  
  
Chitenshi scrambled back from the chest, her breathing becoming erratic. "This can't be happening," she said shaking her head. "The only time that type of reaction occurs is when there's a full moon, but tonight couldn't…"  
  
The words died on her lips has she hurriedly stood from the floor and rushed to a calendar hanging by the window. Chitenshi's eyes widened in horror, looking at the date. There it was in black and white. The circle next the number was white, showing that the full moon would rise at sunset and cast it's light over the land below.  
  
Chitenshi leaned her back on the wall and slowly slid down, comprehending the seriousness of the situation. She stared at the darkened rays from the setting sun resting her head on the wall behind her.  
  
"I forgot tonight was the full moon. If can't stop my transformation, what am I to do?"  
  
Chitenshi buried her face in her hands, desperate for a solution.  
  
~*~   
  
Standing the shadows on the side of the house, a pair of molten orange eyes flared to life feeling the surge in power emanating from the highest room above him. "Yes my dear Chitenshi, you will show your true self to me this night. Before the rising of the sun on the marrow, you will submit everything to me. Your power and your life …"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Demoness: *ducks objects being thrown* It's cliffy time! I'm so cruel. *evil laugh* Sesshoumaru's going to be coming in real soon! *looks around* That's if I can find him… *notices puddle on the floor* Oh no… *follows puddle to bedroom* Why the hell are you all wet and why do you smell like chlorine!  
  
Sess: I went for a swim in your neighbor's pool. Do you have a problem with it?  
  
Demoness: *looks horrified* you went swimming like…THAT!  
  
Sess: I do no understand why you are so upset.  
  
Demoness: *shakes head* Just put some clothes on and don't leave this house again!  
I'm going to have to move now…


	4. To Claim Another

Demoness: Puts a line on the wall number 1,200,001  
  
Sesshoumaru: walks into the room and shakes his head I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?  
  
Demoness: grins at her handy work Just adding another mark to my 'How many times I've been called a bitch' wall, but people always get it wrong and say I'm 'a bitch' but I'm THE bitch!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Since it seems that she has gone into her own little proud world, I guess it is up to myself to bring you the next chapter. pulls out preapproved speech She wanted to say, that to make up for the long break in bewteen chapters, she made this chapter extra long (14pgs). She thanks her beta reader HellsAngelOfDeath for the excellent editing job. She also wanted to apologise for her laps in sanity before and that she is now 'some-what mentally stable.' looks at Demoness who has an evil grin on her face Though I would have to disagree with that. I do not feel like reading the rest of this so here is the chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: soaks piece of paper with disclaimer on it in water removing the ink Opps...I don't think I was supposed to do that...  
  
Chapter Four: To Claim Another  
  
Chitenshi removed her hands from her face and let them fall to rest in her lap. Slow deep breaths calmed her erratic heart, returning it to a steady rhythm. Possible solutions and courses of action, varying in degree, raced through her mind. Slowly following the web of thoughts back to their origins, she settled on a plan.  
  
Opening her eyes, determination shinning in their emerald depths, she picked herself up and crossed back to the chest she had fled from minutes ago. Chitenshi leaned down and lifted the thick book from inside and placed it on the floor in front of her.  
Releasing the gold clasp on the side, the book opened and the black parchment pages turned to the desired page without Chitenshi ever laying a hand on it. The blazing gold ink floated above the pages, illuminating the words to the reader. She read over the spell quickly and let out a small sigh.  
  
Glancing at the staircase, Chitenshi spoke her thoughts out loud. "I know you guys were looking forward to a fun night, but I'm afraid bedtime is going to come early tonight." She smiled wryly at the thought. "They would never go to bed this early. It's barely eight o'clock."  
  
Focusing on the words in front of her she closed her eyes and gently placed two fingers in the center of her forehead. Reciting the incantation, a warm golden glow surrounded her and intensified.  
  
"Sleep be with you  
Peaceful sleep, Restful sleep  
Let your mind be eased  
Let your body be calmed   
Wings of darkness,  
Let the sight of night and dream   
Be clear, be quiet,   
Let your troubles drift away and let you dream  
Until the dawning of the sun…"  
  
With the ending word the aura of gold pulsed and then flashed away from her form, filling the house in its unseen light.  
While uncertainty and determination raged against each other upstairs, the pointless bickering had ceased downstairs and now the girls were laughing and discussing various things that had happened in school  
.  
"Then after Nichole got the perm, she decided she didn't like it and tried to wash it out. Now it looks like a rat made its home out of her hair. How could a person be so stupid in the first place?" All the girls gave a laugh at the story from Haily, who one way or another, found out about every piece of gossip and scandal in Immaculata High School.  
  
After the girls had calmed down from their last bout of stories, Julie happened to look around the room and noticed that they were short a person. "Do you know where Chitenshi went?"  
  
Kay and Haily both gave puzzled looks. "We don't even remember her leaving. She must be up in her room." The unseen magic wrapped itself around the girls unnoticed, but the effects were soon felt. "But I think I'm going to turn in early tonight. I'm really tired all of a sudden," Kay finished as she got up and pushed the chair under the table.  
  
"I think I'll join you," Julie said sleepily as she followed her friend out of the kitchen, with Haily not far behind.  
Chitenshi had just gotten down the spiral staircase when she heard the yawns of her friends carry down the hallway. She hid the smile threatening to appear on her face as she watched her three barely awake friends trod into the room looking like the would collapse at any second.  
  
Chitenshi acted liker her normal self and asked the pointless question, to her anyway. "Well, what did you guys decide on for tonight?" The three girls didn't even acknowledge her presence as they collapsed on their various sleeping locations.  
"We decided we're going to bed so leave us the fuck alone," Haily muttered, her voice barely audible through the pillow her face was currently occupying. Chitenshi stifled a giggle at her choice of words and went to the door.  
  
"That's fine by me Miss 'leave me the fuck alone so I can sleep'. I'm not tired yet, so I'll be up for a while. See you later sunshine." Sarcasm practically dipped off the last statement, which earned Chitenshi the middle finger from Haily. She took that as her cue to leave and she closed the door behind her and waited for the full force of the spell she had cast to take effect.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, for after a minute, she sensed the slowing of heartbeats and the evening of breathing signaling that, for all points and purposes, they were dead to the world. Chitenshi silently said good night to her friends and made her way though the large house to the sliding glass doors in the back that opened onto a wooden deck.  
Gazing at the moonlight washing over the wood, Chitenshi calmed herself with a single breath, effortlessly sliding the door to the side and stepped out into her waiting fate, unaware of the stirrings upstairs.  
  
A cloak of fog surrounded Haily's mind as she blearily opened her eyes to the darkness of the room. Ancient Magic and energy bombarded her senses, making her scrunch her face in displeasure. Sitting up in the bed she cursed herself because of her lack of attention. "Damn it! I should have known what was happening and stopped it before it put us to sleep, but what worries me the most is why my senses didn't pick up on it in the first place." Haily managed to climb out of the tangle of sheets and blankets she found herself in and located one of Chitenshi's dressers. She quickly stripped off her uniform and pulled on a pair of flare jeans and a long-sleeved pink shirt, while making a mental note to return them to Chitenshi.  
  
Her hands suddenly stopped in their ministrations when she thought about Chitenshi. Taking stock of the room, Haily only noticed the sleeping forms of Kay and Julie. Worried for her friend, she quickly put on a pair of white sneakers and grabbed a hair tie before racing out of the room.  
  
Running down the stairs she whipped her hair into a ponytail while thinking of where to start looking for Chitenshi. She made her way through the living room, the dining room, the kitchen and finally came to the den. Haily was becoming frustrated at the lack of results from her search and increased her pace, jumping down the two steps that separated the two rooms. She stopped short in shock when her eyes focused on the person outside in the moonlight.  
  
Chitenshi let the waves of light cast by the moon wash over her form, pushing energy into her body. Steeling her body in preparation, Chitenshi waited for her transformation. Searing pain shot down her spine, sending power crashing throughout her mind, halting all thought. She threw her head back in silent agony as two slits on either side of her back sparked a vibrant red, eliciting a pair of black wings to release themselves from their prison.  
  
The wings stretch towards the darken sky, then slowly encased Chitenshi in their safety, shadowing her from the night. A red aura clung to the gleaming black feathers, twisting and flaring as if performing its own mysterious dance. A dance made to hypnotize all those who dared to not avert their gazes.  
  
Haily watched in silent horror as she witnessed the awe inspiring sight before her. Thoughts and feelings surged through her body, forcing her to become rooted to the spot. Fear, anger, and worry were only some of the emotions that flowed within her, but the strongest was the feeling of betrayal. 'When? Why? How? How can she be a demon? There is no possible way. I would have noticed before. I should have noticed before, but why didn't she tell me. Why would she hide from me?'  
  
Haily walked slowly towards the doorway trying to decide on what to do. There were too many questions that only the person in front of her could answer. About to step out, she was forced back by the aura around the black encasing that flashed to a blinding degree. When the light receded, Haily tentatively looked into the night and was struck speechless.  
  
The black wings peeled away from her body coming to fold neatly on her back revealing her true self to a world that hated and feared her. Her skin still held its perfect ivory tone, but there was now an underlying glow that gave off a sense of power. The deadly skill possessed by each hand was now added upon by the perfectly formed claws that would envy most blades. Her hair hung in waves cascading down to the small of her back, between her midnight black wings, now red at the tips.  
  
Chitenshi brushed a piece of hair behind her ear revealing perfectly pointed ears, but this action also revealed markings that none had seen in over five hundred years. Each cheek held two thin, triangular black stripes and her forehead was now adorned by the same symbol imprinted on the book, a red crescent moon that opened to her right, bordered by a black wing on the left and right. With everything combined, Chitenshi was the essence of pure deadly beauty.  
  
She smiled showing a set of fangs as she stretched out her body, enjoying the feeling of having the binding spell gone. She was almost giddy with delight as she spoke. "I should definitely do this more often, even without the full moon. It has been far too long since that spell was removed." Her wings flapped a bit, then settled once again. "A long flight is the first thing I want to do, but first, grabbing a dagger would be wise, just incase I run into some trouble."  
  
Not wanting to just call a dagger to her, Chitenshi decided to physically get it and check on her friends. Chitenshi walked back in through the sliding door, but felt a presence near her. Recognizing the signature aura, she gave a greeting without thought and proceeded on her way. "Hey Haily."  
  
Chitenshi stopped dead upon hearing what she had said and slowly turned around to gaze into the eyes of her friend that had just been witness to everything. Her face went passive, showing nothing while she worked on a plan to remove herself from the situation. Finding no such solution, she stood her ground staring at the girl, waiting to see who would be the first to make a move. After minuets of silence Chitenshi gave a mental sigh and conceded that she would have to be the one to start things. Giving strength to her voice she started the conversation. "Haily, I-"  
  
Haily had been staring at this new person in front of her, looking over every detail. Her markings were familiar, but she couldn't recall where she had seen them before. Minutes passed with only the sound of the old grandfather clock ticking away the night. Haily was pulled from her scrutinizing by the sound of her name, but she cut it off with one single word. "Why?"  
  
Chitenshi was a bit startled at the questioning word, but she knew what the rest of the question would have been. "You want to know why I never told you what I am, right?"  
  
Haily slowly nodded in response bringing her gaze to meet the emerald eyes of Chitenshi. "Haily, do you know what type of demon I am?"  
  
"You are familiar to me, but I cannot remember why," responded Haily, each word gaining more confidence.  
  
Chitenshi smirked at her friend. "You never were one for remembering things. The reason why you know of my kind is because of those stories that you have been told since you were born. Stories of a terrible race of demons with unlimited power that they say would have ruled the world had your ancestors not eradicated them over five hundred years ago."  
  
Haily's eyes widened as Chitenshi spoke. The stories that she spoke of filtered back into the foreground of her memory returning the lost information. "You ... you're a b-blood demon," she cried out and backed away.  
  
"More like a Blood Demoness, if you please, and why are you backing away from me?" Chitenshi started walking towards Haily with a mocking smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, so stop acting like a scared child."  
  
Haily stopped immediately at the accusation. "I am not a scared child, thank you very much. I'm fucking eighteen for God's sake. I'm older than you by a little less than a month!"  
  
Chitenshi was about to answer back when the Haily's attire caught her eye. "I see you decided to go shopping in my drawers. I should never leave you a lone in my room without proper supervision."  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault my bags were still in my car. What did you expect me to do? Walk out to the car naked and give your whole neighborhood a show?" Haily was now less than a foot from Chitenshi.  
  
Chitenshi tapped her chin in thought. "If I remember correctly, you were wearing your uniform when you buried yourself under the comforter on my bed and told me to fuck off."  
  
Haily glared up at her friend as she poked her chest emphasizing her point, though things were going down hill fast for Haily in this argument. "I can't stand wearing that ugly thing any longer than I have to. I was too tired to take it off when I walked into your-" Haily stopped short, realization dawning on her. "It was you who made us so tired! You must have cast a spell on us." Though Haily had figured out one part of the puzzle that was her friend, she still looked a bit puzzled for a second. "And when did I tell you to fuck off?"  
  
Chitenshi was glad to see the person she knew return to her normal self. As she began speaking, she gave Haily a signature grin. "Very good, I'm amazed that you were able to figure that out all by yourself. It certainly took you long enough." Ignoring the glare she was receiving, Chitenshi continued. "And like I said before, you told me to fuck off after you claimed my bed as your own. Though, after that you flipped me the finger, adding to the effect in true Haily form."  
  
Both girls gave up on words and laughed at the odd circumstances, but their good mood was cut short by a sudden explosion from outside that rocked the foundation of the house. Chitenshi raced outside, followed closely by Haily, only to stop short when they saw flames and smoke coming from a large crater in the backyard. Nothing was normal about the flames that filled the depression in the ground; they seemed to have their own aura, as if they were a living being. Chitenshi studied them from the steps of the deck, but could find no possible reason as to why they were there. Getting frustrated at viewing the charred yard from where she stood, she gave in and did the only thing left to do.  
  
"Haily I want you to stay here. I'm going to see if I can find out what happened," Chitenshi said coldly. Haily was about to argue back, but the tone of her voice left little room for negotiation. Instead, she watched her friend spread her wings and take off flying over to smoldering part of her yard.  
  
Chitenshi felt the soothing rush of the wind blowing through her hair, but the effect it had on her was short lived. As she neared the crater, a strange aura hit her full force causing a halt in her actions. The flames intensified, as if preparing for something, or someone, turning an inky black highlighted with purple. She didn't know what was going on, and constantly looked around in search of any possible attack, but stopped when she saw a shadow rise from the smoke.  
  
The smoke filled the night air, displacing the oxygen, making it hard to breathe, but the figure moved at a slow and deliberate pace through it, not even phased by the poisonous fumes that surrounded it. Chitenshi followed the shadow's movements, but as she watched, it disappeared, leaving no clue as to where it went. Staying calm, she quickly looked around, hoping to find some trace of where it had gone. A flash of its aura was all that alerted Chitenshi of the direction which it was coming from, but it was enough for her to move out of the way. Or so she thought.  
  
Chitenshi was struck from behind and was flung into the concrete foundation of the house. She impacted back first, causing a sickening crack to reverberate throughout the surrounding yard and woods. White hot pain spread through her back, causing her to cry out. She knew something was broken, but didn't know what, only finding out what when she tried to shift her wings out from under her. Pain stabbed her back, pulsating from the now shattered main bone of her right wing.  
  
Chitenshi tore off the bottom of her shirt and tied it around the wing, trying to gain a small amount of stabilization. She couldn't figure out how she was hit. 'I was sure I was out of its way, but it still managed to strike me. It was almost like it changed direction in mid air.' She shifted onto her hands and knees and then felt a hand grab her arm and help her off the ground. She looked unpleasantly surprised at who had helped her.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay on the deck. Haily, you're an element demoness; you have no place being out here. If that thing threw me aside like that, then you have no chance fighting it with or without me," she whispered fiercely to her friend still watching for the shadow.  
  
"Hey, I can fight just as well as you." Chitenshi gave her an unconvinced look. "Alright, maybe not as good as you can, but I still know how to defend myself. Anyways, it's always better to have two against one, right?"  
  
A malicious laugh rang in their ears, irritating their senses. The sound wrapped around them, creating the illusion that the voice was everywhere. "It does not matter how many of you there are; you will not succeed. My dear Chitenshi, I have waited many long years for the chance to claim you as my own. Tonight I will enslave your knowledge and power to rule over all, but most importantly I will claim your body as mine. You will be nothing, but an empty shell when I am through with you."  
  
The cold laughter returned and grated on Chitenshi. Her jaw clenched while the claws on her hands begged to tear something apart. Being a possession, her body being used as a toy, and her mind being broken were the things she had fought against her whole life, and she wouldn't submit, even if it killed her. "I don't care who the hell you are, you bastard! I would rather die, than become your slave. Quit hiding like the coward you are and face me with honor. Or is honor a quality that is foreign to you," she yelled into the smoke clouded yard.  
  
"As you wish," the voice whispered in an eerie tone. The breeze that had been blowing though the trees picked up intensity at the words. The gale force winds whipped at their skin, sending dried branches and leaves scrapping over their bodies. As quickly as the maelstrom had started, it ceased.  
  
Both girls collected themselves and looked around at the now clear yard. The smoke had been carried off and the fires put out, but the most startling discovery was the person standing less than twenty feet in front of them.  
  
Dangerous orange eyes flashed in the light from the moon, standing in stark contrast against the unnaturally white skin. His face held no markings except for a sadistic grin that was captured on his lips. Snow white hair fell down to his shoulders, in striking contrast to the navy blue and black robes he wore. Both of his arms were wrapped in bands of cloth that floated and danced with a life of their own. Each detail of his being showed a person that should not be trifled with; a person with which death resided.  
  
Chitenshi studied the person in front of her, looking over every detail for a weakness that would lead to his down fall. His aura was nothing like a demon's, yet not like a human's either. The aura around him reeked of death, pain, and tortured souls. Chitenshi cringed as she felt the last thing. 'I know what he is now. The only person that could have the tortured souls of the dead surround him would be a necromancer. A being who would kill opponents just to control their souls, so they could and would never rest.'  
  
Chitenshi stared into the vibrant eyes of her opponent, letting her voice carry on the wind. "Necromancer, who are you and what is your purpose in trying to accomplish the futile task of claiming me?"  
  
He took a few steps towards them, his appearance flickering; then morphing into another. Both girls gasped in recognition at the man who was now walking towards them. Haily was the first to find her voice since seeing with disbelieving eyes. "He ... it's Travis," she said in horror.  
  
He gave a fake look of hurt at her statement before changing back. "What, are you unhappy to see me Haily or should I say Inochiki?" At the look of shock on her face, he smirked and continued, "Yes, I know the name given to you at birth. As well as every detail of your life that has led to this point in time. I would dare say that I even know you better than you yourself do."  
  
All Haily could do was look at him not wanting to believe what he said was true. 'How could he know that? No one has ever known that name!'  
  
Chitenshi kept her face passive as she watched her friend out of the corner of her eye, then shifted her gaze back to necromancer before her. 'If he knows that much about her, I can only guess how much he knows about my life.' She was left with one question though. "Who are you really," she asked, her gaze not leaving his.  
  
Though he did love to toy with his victims, these words were boring him. 'The spark is there. Now only to ignite the flame.' He withdrew a staff that was behind his back and held it at his side with his right hand. The weapon was unique in its design. Both ends were made of metal blades that glinted every time he changed the position of the staff, but the middle was the core of its power. A dark purple orb was encased in a lattice work of metal, allowing only parts of it to be seen and was held in place by and eight inch shaft on either side that connected it to the rest.  
  
"My true name is Nanashi. I only used the disguise of the dimwitted Travis to get close to you. I am truly surprised that you didn't figure me out sooner my dear Chitenshi, but what can I expect from a person that couldn't even protect her own mother," he said with a sneer.  
  
Though Chitenshi looked calm on the outside, anger boiled inside, like a volcano about to erupt. "You have no right to talk about my mother, necromancer. No fucking right," she seethed at him.  
  
Her head jerked up and the sound of glass breaking was heard in the surrounding area. Two black streaks raced through the night to their master. Chitenshi held her hands up and deftly caught the twin blades, pulling them from their sheaths in one fluid motion. Her eyes never left his as she lowered herself into a fighting position.  
  
Nanashi twirled his staff in front of him, wearing a taunting smile. "Yes it was such a pity that she had to die, but it was her own fault that she took in a cursed child. She couldn't have known that the child would cause her death," he said with amusement in his voice. "Such a shame."  
  
Chitenshi gave up on words and attacked her opponent, aiming for his heart. She executed her strikes perfectly, but he managed to block all of them. Both defenses were strong and it would take a great deal of effort to break either one. She studied his moves, looking for the perfect opportunity and at last it came.   
  
After the last block, he had left himself wide open with his staff above his head. Chitenshi swung the sword in her left hand aiming for his shoulder and managed to cut him, leaving a trail of blood. He retaliated by tripping her foot with his weapon, faltering her balance. He took his time and made sure he hit her square in the damaged wing and then placed a swift kick to her ribs, sending her staggering back.  
  
Haily stood on the side, ready to lend her assistance in the fight. She saw Chitenshi slice a gash on his shoulder, but was surprised when he managed to strike her in the blink of an eye. 'He's fast and he's not even a demon. Guess it's time to help out.' Haily closed her eyes and released her binging spell in a bright purple flash. The brown leaked from her hair revealing pure golden strands. Her nails lengthened and hardened into points, while her ears changed to resemble those of an elf. Beauty of an undying light surrounded her, sending hope into the hearts of those who would look upon her.  
  
Haily stepped in between Nanashi and Chitenshi, her amethyst eyes glowed as the weather took a dramatic turn. Lightening streaked across the sky as thunder sounded throughout the area giving off an ominous warning. She looked at him with undying contempt. "I believe you said you wanted my friend to submit to you in everyway. How foolish could you be? I would die before I see you lay one hand on her," she yelled at him as drops of rain started to fall.  
  
Nanashi laughed at the brashness of the girl. "It would seem that you don't know who you're dealing with. I always get what I want." The orb in his staff started to pulse as he spoke, sending waves of cold through his target.  
  
Beams of light streamed from the weapon casting a purple hue on Haily. Time seemed to slow down in a matter of seconds for Chitenshi. She knew what was happening and struggled to reach her friend in time. She had seen too many people taken in her life to allow another to die when she could stop it. She flapped her wings, ignoring the pain, giving herself an extra boost of speed.  
  
The energy from the staff built to a crescendo, then released itself, hurtling straight at the frozen form of Haily. It twisted in the air, igniting the surrounding brush. Chitenshi rammed into the side of her friend knocking her to ground, making her watch as Chitenshi took the full force of the blast. Haily looked on in horror as her friend's body twisted and writhed with pain.  
  
Chitenshi couldn't focus on anything but the pain. The energy seeped into her skin, scalding the inside of her body with a molten heat, making her blood look for an escape. A scream of agony ripped from her throat as she collapsed to her knees. Blood flowed freely from her mouth, mixing with the thin lines of blood falling from her eyes. Defenseless and immobilized by the pain she was at the mercy of Nanashi.   
  
He stood by and watched her sacrifice herself for her friend with a satisfied look on his face. He reveled in her scream as it replaced the silence of the night; soaked in the sight of her on her knees. 'She's fallen into my trap and now all I have to do is collect my prize.'  
  
Nanashi strode over to her prone from and roughly grasped her jaw in his hand, forcing her look at him with pain filled eyes. He bent down close to her ear and whispered, "This position is most familiar to you, isn't it, Chitenshi. Wasn't this how your mother looked before you killed her? How fitting for you to die the same way she did."  
  
She struggled at his words and he tangled his hands in her hair, yanking her head back. He roughly pressed his mouth to hers and forced her mouth open, shoving his tongue inside.  
  
She pushed at his chest in a desperate attempt to get him off of her. With her strength leaving her, her efforts became less and less until she did the only thing left. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek as she deepened the kiss. His grip on her hair lessoned at her submission, allowing her to move her head more freely. She suddenly stopped the kiss, her eyes flashing open to look at his closed ones. In one fluid move, she dug her claws into the side of his face and sliced through the flesh leaving four perfect gashes. Chitenshi push off his body and scrambled away from him, gasping for air.  
  
Nanashi looked startled at the action. He brought his hand up to the left side of his face, then pulled it away to look at the blood that now covered the appendage. The puzzlement that clouded his features was swiftly replaced by rage as he looked at the crouched position of Chitenshi. He straightened his posture and made a move to attack, but was forced back by a lightning bolt striking the ground inches from him.  
"Hey Nanashi, how about you play with me now?"  
  
He glared at Haily and changed his direction, aiming at her only to be stopped by another bolt of lightning.  
Haily gave a sly grin at his disadvantage. 'He's not going to get near me or her if I have anything to say about it. I only had to wait for the right conditions.'  
  
Indeed the right conditions were in play. The sky had clouded over and the rain pelted the ground, forming small streams in the uneven terrain. The thunder had increased to a deafening level, while blue lightening marred the calm night sky. Haily wanted revenge for what he had done and was determined to get it using any means necessary. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'  
  
Nanashi gauged the girl from his position, looking for possible weaknesses. She was well protected by using the weather to shield her, but he noticed a slight discrepancy in her calculations. There was a break in her defenses and he knew just how to penetrate it. He held his weapon in a striking position and attacked her left side. As he expected a lightning bolt was thrown from the heavens to block him; that's when he took his chance.  
  
Switching directions in the blink of an eye Nanashi reached her right side and struck her lower ribcage with the face of his staff, breaking three of her ribs. She coughed up blood instantly as shards of the broken bones punctured her lungs. Each breath she took made it harder to breathe as more blood choked her airway, slowing her movements.  
  
Haily staggered forward trying to maintain her balance, but was forced to the rain soaked ground after receiving a blow from behind. She painfully rolled onto her back and found Nanashi lurking over her like a wild animal hunting its prey. The orange in his eyes flared with each burst of lightening, showing he was a predator looking for a meal and Haily was it. He ran a hand over her body, memorizing each curve by touch. As his face moved to meet hers, his hand became bolder, lifting her shirt and running over the taut muscles in her abdomen.  
  
He leaned down close to her face, gazing into the amethyst depths of her eyes with untamed lust and desire.  
"Are you having fun yet, you sick bastard," she said glaring at him with loathing.  
  
Nanashi smiled at the question and answered, "This is going to be most pleasurable. For me, at least." He grabbed her breast, emphasizing his statement.  
  
Haily spit the saliva and blood that had collected in her mouth at his face, earning a hard slap from him. He raised his hand back to slap her again, causing Haily to close her eyes, but the blow never came. She tentatively looked up and saw a dark red aura around his hand. It slowly grew brighter as it engulfed his whole body, immobilizing him. Haily was glad that something had stopped him, but was equally confused at what was controlling him.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT LAY ANOTHER HAND ON HER!"  
  
Haily's head snapped to the side to see Chitenshi standing with a deadly poise that radiate hatred and a coldness that was unending. Haily began to call out to her friend, but immediately quieted when she looked into eyes that were no longer an emerald green, but unwavering silver. 'Oh shit! This is not good! Somehow she's tapped into the other half of her mind, releasing this being that does not think about sparing the lives of others. She only values the art of killing...' Haily struggled free of the weight of Nanashi and scrambled away from both of them.  
  
Chitenshi stood tall and proud over the bound Nanashi. Her lips held a small smile of satisfaction. She had caught her prey and now she was ready to play with her new toy. "I remember you saying that I would submit to you in everyway. From the looks of it, you are the one who is going to beg me for mercy."  
  
With a flick of her wrist, she sent him crashing through a nearby tree, enjoying her domination. Quickly pulling his body from the rubble, she sent him to the other side of the yard, breaking the double chain link fence bordering the area. She laughed as he was thrown anywhere and everywhere with little consideration. Letting her defenses down without knowing, Chitenshi opened her self up to an attack that she never sensed.  
  
A silent attack soared thought the air, cutting through the senses of the others. A crystal blue dagger, cut the very air itself, looking like pure, untainted ice. Aiming at Chitenshi's back, the object embedded itself in her spine making her let out a blood curdling scream. Blood flowed freely from the wound, but something else also escaped her body. Tiny crystals ran down her back, falling into the wet grass, each shining a pure blue color.   
  
Chitenshi's pain fogged mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Her vision swam from the loss of blood and energy, threatening to take her to unconsciousness' inky depths. Her ears were bombarded by cruel laughter that echoed off her soul. She could see the auras of the dead floating around her, being controlled by the necromancer. She was losing this battle quickly and unless she did something fast, he would claim her. 'I have barely any strength left to keep breathing and no power to control him anymore. Why she would choose to remain in this body is beyond my understanding, but one day she will see that and relinquish control. Until then, I have to keep her alive at all costs.'  
  
She looked up into the rain and let it wash over her body, trying to draw strength for one final stand. She lowered her gaze to Nanashi who had managed to get to his feet. He was preparing to attack and she smirked at his actions. 'Too little, too late,' she thought as a white glow surrounded her. Her eyes closed as the light grew brighter, attempting to blind the souls of all who would look at her. Her aura waved and danced about her body, flaring and twisting as if was listening to music that none could hear. All the light given by the moon was absorbed into the aura, continuing to make it increased.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped around her as her eyes flew open. Her lips formed a malicious grin as she looked at Nanashi. "Good bye necromancer," she whispered before the aura lashed out in a circle, blanketing the area in white.   
  
Haily felt the wave hit her like a blast of artic air, chilling her to the bone. The enormity of the power that was passing through her, made her head spin. As fast as it had reached her, the light was gone leaving her dazed. She groaned shaking her head trying to clear her vision. Haily looked around the yard and saw the destruction, but she couldn't find Nanashi. "Finally that fucking asshole got the point. Too bad he only had to lose his life to do so." She continued her scan of the area and froze when she saw a figure lying on the ground feet away from her. "Chitenshi..."  
  
Ignoring the protesting of her ribs, she ran over to her friend and dropped down beside her, hoping to see some life still left in her friend. Chitenshi lay on her side, her body was broken and hanging on by only a thread. Her injuries had continued to pile up, making it hard for her body to and heal the multiple wounds. Haily brushed Chitenshi's hair away from her face, wanting to see the true person that had protected her and saved her life.  
  
Her face was untouched except for a thin line of blood coming from the corner of her mouth, but the thing that worried Haily were the two lines of blood seeping from her eyes. 'How can she be bleeding from her eyes?' She gently wiped away some of the blood and smelled the salt mixed in it. 'Tears? She's crying blood?' Haily was shocked to say the least. She had been told about her race, but only the superficial details. Now she wished that her ancestors had kept documentation of the blood demons.  
  
Looking over the rest of her injuries she grimaced at the severity of them. From Nanashi's attack, the flesh around her wrists had been scorched black with burns, as if being shackled with molten bonds. She could see traces of more burns on her back, which made her remember the dagger.  
  
She gently turned her friend onto her stomach, and looked at the injury to her back. The weapon was buried to the hilt and Haily didn't dare to remove it, not wanting to inflict further damage. She was about to turn her friend back to her side, but stopped when something caught her eye that was hidden by the tank top she wore. Carefully cutting the fabric with her claws, she now saw that the object was a black tattoo of the Kanji symbol for 'time.'  
  
Not thinking about what could happen she traced the symbol with a lithe finger, soon regretting the action as a red aura started to climb up her arm. She tried to get away, but she found herself rooted to the spot, forced to watch the slow growth of the red light. The ground underneath them disappeared, making both figures fall into the depth of darkness and into a place they never thought they would see.  
  
As the sun began to rise on a new day, a small band of soldiers marched through the forest retuning from protecting the borders. All looked extremely happy to be on their way home and the group had a relaxed atmosphere about it. The two leaders, a male and a female, were riding on horseback in front of the group, conversing with each other, when a scout appeared to their left, looking unsettled. "General, I think you should come take look at this," he said glancing over his shoulder from the area where he came from.  
  
The male looked at the female beside him, giving unspoken orders, which she relayed to the soldiers. Half of the group stopped to rest on the side of the trail, while the other half went with both generals to protect them in case of an ambush. They followed the scout into a nearby, seemingly normal looking clearing where they stopped. The male general was about to reprimand the scout for deterring them from their original path, when he saw what had unsettled the soldier.  
  
Lying in the middle of the clearing were two figures, that upon closer inspection revealed to be two demonesses. Both generals dismounted their horses and carefully approached, wary of the unconscious pair. "Hakunetsu, do you think it's safe to be doing this? It could be a trap," the female general said to the other as the approached the unconscious women.  
  
The male general, identified as Hakunetsu, brushed a stray strand of light blue hair behind a pointed ear and looked around the space. "I can't smell or sense any other humans or demons near here, so it is safe Shirin."  
He knelt down by the one with red hair and looked over her form, stopping at the knife in her back. His anger grew within, recognizing the dagger as one that assassins from the southern lands usually carried. "We have to get them back to the castle immediately. They've both been attacked by the Southern Lands, and in that case, they are allies of ours and can give us information. Shirin, have the men create stretchers, and carry them," he commanded.  
  
He stayed by the demoness' side while Shirin quickly set about the task and soon had the orders carried out. Hakunetsu was amazed that she was still alive. 'Even for a demon, her injuries should have killed her by now.' He carefully lifted her into his arms and placed her on the makeshift stretcher and repeated the action with the one with golden hair.  
  
After the girls were settled, they packed up the objects that had been found with them. A sword still in its sheath had been found by the element demoness and twin katanas unsheathed were lying a few feet away from the other. When one of the soldiers tried to pick them up, they glowed and acted on their own accord, sheathing themselves and hiding away in the chest that sat on the edge of the clearing.  
  
Hakunetsu and Shirin laughed at the fright clearly seen on their soldier's faces and started to move the group out with their two newly acquired members. Hakunetsu let a sly smile grace his face when a thought carried itself through his mind. 'I can tell that these two are going to cause unforeseen problems, but at least it will be interesting.' With that he steered his horse to the front of the group and continued on to their destination.  
  
Demoness: There ya go! Finally finished! Hoped you like it, though I imagine I've left you thoroughly puzzled.  
  
Sesshoumaru: When do you not? Either with your mental instability or your twisted mind that likes to play games with others.  
  
Demoness: I know. I lead a complicated life.


	5. Healing Through Tears

Demoness: takes a deep breath I have brought you the 5th chapter. brings it from behind her back and light shoots from it as she holds it up  
  
Sesshoumaru: You couldn't find any better special effects than attaching gold strips of paper to the chapter and having a fan blow them from behind?  
  
Demoness: sighs and tosses the chapter onto the desk What? I'm on a budget for this one. I'm getting better with updates, but this was a hard chapter for me to write. When I started writing it, it was just going to be a normal chapter in the story, but it turned into something more for me. I lost my mother in 2000 and when I wrote this it transformed into some of the memories I have of her and all the times we shared. I know this is a bit slow, but I wrote it and I do not plan on taking it out. Enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: digs a hole and tosses a paper in and fills in the hole with dirt Now they can never say I had a disclaimer...

Chapter Five: Healing Through Tears

As the afternoon sun rose high in the sky, the small group had just passed though the castle's outer gates.  Hakunetsu quickly debriefed the soldiers who then scattered to various parts of the compound to be with their families.  Some men stayed behind in order to carry the stretchers to the healing ward of the castle.  Both generals also accompanied the men, knowing that the healer would want an explanation and they knew that Iyasu would yell at the soldiers and chase them out with whatever she could use as a weapon.

The healing ward was located in the southern wing of the castle, along with the Library and various other rooms.  The servants and soldiers rarely visited the wing unless they were dying because of the old youkai healer.  Iyasu had held that position for longer than anyone could remember and they joked that she must have been built with the foundation.  She had the 'no nonsense' type of attitude which quickly made people rethink talking to her, even just to say 'hello.'

Once the group had reached the stoic double doors that led into the ward, they stopped and exchanged looks of cowardice.  No one wanted to open the doors, remembering what had happened when they did so before.  No one said anything, but soon Shirin got annoyed with their lack of courage and opened the doors herself, earning a bowl thrown at her head.  Luckily she was prepared for the attack and managed to duck just as it came at her from behind.  She turned around, moving out of the entranceway, and glared at the old woman who was tending to an herb garden by the window.  "Good afternoon to you too Iyasu," she grumbled before helping move the crimson haired demoness onto one of the beds.

Iyasu stopped what she was doing and walked over to inspect what had been brought to her this time.  "Hakunetsu, I do wish you would stop bringing in strays from out in the forest.  I have better things to attend to," she scolded.

He just ignored her as he placed the element demoness on a bed next to the other. _ 'I know. Talking to plants like you are insane is such an extremely complicated job'_ he thought as he waved the soldiers out of the ward.  They were all too happy to comply and practically ran out without having to be told twice.

Iyasu walked over to see what injuries the two had sustained and wasn't surprised at the severity.  "What happened to them," she asked the two generals.

Shirin shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know.  We just found them in a clearing on our way back here, but it looks like they were attacked by assassins from the Southern Lands." She pointed to the dagger embedded in the girl's back. 

Iyasu sighed and made a motion to shoo them out the door, but Hakunetsu would not budge.  "You cannot care for all of their injuries by yourself, though I know you think you can," he said moving around the ward gathering supplies.  He had spent enough time here during his life and basically knew where the old woman kept everything.

She looked at the general and conceded that no matter how many things she threw at him, he wasn't going to leave until he wanted to.  While he gathered the basics, she made some salves to put on the wounds that would aid their natural healing ability, as well as dulling the pain.  When all the supplies were gathered they set to work.

It was late into the evening when the ward produced its first signs of life coming from its two new occupants.  The black veil over Chitenshi's mind slowly lifted, bringing the outside world flooding back in.  She felt the pain of her injuries spread over her body, but she wouldn't submit to the inky blackness again.  She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise, saw that she was in a rather large room instead of outside.  Through her senses, she was able to feel Haily lying next to her and breathed a sigh of relief.  Chitenshi tried to recall the events of last night, but bits and pieces were missing.  She couldn't remember what had happened after she saw Nanashi on top of Haily.  Her anger grew again as she saw the scene in her mind, but was forced back to reality when a sharp pain raced along her spine.

Wanting to relieve the pressure put on her back, she shifted her wings, attempting to prop herself up.  However, the mending bone in her right wing made it difficult.  Chitenshi ignored the pain and struggled into a sitting position so she could clearly see around the room and hopefully figure out where they were.  Even in the dark she could make out the basic floor plan of the room and sensed that she and Haily were the only ones there.   The room was quite large and Chitenshi sat in one of the beds in a row along a wall that ran perpendicular to the windows.  She noticed various tables containing upon which strange bottles filled the salves and concluded that she was in some type of healing ward.

Chitenshi began to stretch out her legs and arms trying to rid them of their stiffness from not being used in hours.  The muscles in her legs stretched fairly easily, but when she tried to move her upper body, the bandages that had been wrapped around her restricted her movement.  Her whole upper torso was wrapped in cloth bandages and upon viewing her wrists she found them to be the same. _ 'I always wanted to know what it was like to be a mummy.  Guess I got my wish,' _she thought much to her amusement and displeasure.

She carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the smooth wood floor, a bit shocked by its coldness.  Grabbing the side she hoisted her body up and steadied herself until her legs decided that they wanted to cooperate.  The feeling of 'jello legs' soon passed and she looked down at her body and blushed a dark shade of red realizing she was only wearing bandages.  Noticing a bundle of cloth at the edge of the bed, she grabbed it and hastily wrapped it around her body, glad to discover that it was a robe.

Glancing in Haily's direction she saw that the girl was still unconscious and decided against trying to wake her.  _'She'll just start yelling and shouting; then wind up waking the whole household.  Until I know of who helped us and what their intentions are, I do not want to draw more attention to ourselves than needed.'_  With her last thought she padded across the floor towards the door and opened it, peering out into the dimly lit hallway. 

Though the light was low, it offered more than enough light for Chitenshi to see by.  Candelabras were burning, casting small arcs of evenly spaced light down the many corridors she traveled.  To a normal person it would appear that this place held no life, but on the edges of Chitenshi's mind she could feel different auras and energies coming from other youkai who lived there.  She kept a silent pace as she continued on her little quest, but almost faltered when a soft sound echoed in her ears.

Chitenshi brushed the hair away from her face and listened for the sound closely, hoping to follow it back to its origins.  Increasing her pace she let her mind guide her, following the sounds to an ornately carved door.  The deep rich wood had been carved with all different kinds of flowers in various patterns the concealed even the door knob. Such tricks could not work on Chitenshi.  She quickly found the door knob and opened it so she could see in through the tiny crack created in between the door and its frame.

Seeing no imminent danger in the room she slowly, pushed the door open wide and walked inside keeping her guard up.  Looking at the furniture and the different toys on the tables, she saw that it was a child's room.  The room was simple and yet it felt safe and inviting, making Chitenshi feel more at ease.  She walked to a small desk and looked over the various drawings that covered its surface. She smiled at the innocence the pictures held and remembered a time when she did the same thing. 

A quiet sob interrupted her musings and she turned around to find two big brown eyes staring at her.  Tears fell from the small girl's eyes and Chitenshi instantly wanted to comfort the girl.  Remembering where she was and what she was doing, Chitenshi wanted to kick herself. _'She's probably frightened beyond belief at seeing a stranger in her room.  Nice going Chitenshi!'  _

Chitenshi bowed her head and made a move for the door. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you," she apologized as she gripped the door handle. 

"The pretty angel lady didn't frighten Rin.  Rin just had a bad dream and now Rin can't go back to sleep," the little girl said in between sniffs.

Chitenshi turned around and took a closer look at the child.  She didn't appear to be more than seven or eight years old and was surprised to see that the child was completely human, in a place filled with youkai.  Her hair was brown, but looked black in the light emitted from the candle on her bedside table, but her eyes made Chitenshi melt.  They were so large and filled with an innocence that only a child could have. 

Chitenshi gave a soft smile and moved to the girl's bedside and sat down next to her.  "What was scary about your dream?" she questioned.

Rin wiped a few tears from her face and stared into Chitenshi's emerald eyes. "Rin was being chased by bad wolves through the forest.  Rin just wanted to pick flowers, but they wouldn't leave Rin alone no matter how fast Rin ran.  They were going to eat Rin!" she cried, throwing herself into Chitenshi's open arms.

She held the crying girl and rubbed her back, soothing her sobs.  "Shhhh, it's alright Rin.  No wolves will be able to get you now.  I'll punch them in the nose if they try." She ran her fingers through the girl's hair until she looked up at her.

"Promise?" she questioned, looking to Chitenshi.

"Promise."  She ran her fingers through the girl's hair one last time and then gently tapped her nose.  "Now I think it's time for you to go to sleep.  It's late and little girls need their sleep, okay?"  Chitenshi laid the girl down and pulled the covers up around her small figure.

"But Rin can't sleep," she said letting a yawn slip out.

Chitenshi tried to think of a way to ease Rin back into the dream world and was struck with a sudden idea.  "When I was your age and I couldn't sleep, my mother used to sing a song to me that chased away all my fears.  Would you like me to sing it for you?"

Rin nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers.  Humming the tune, Chitenshi let the words flow back into her mind along with the attached memories.  The soft melody filled the room, casting away the lurking shadows, only letting the tranquil light remain.  She let the song fill her whole body and began to sing.

_Be brave little one._

_Make a wish for each sad little tear._

_Hold your head up though no one is near,_

_Someone's waiting for you…_

Chitenshi watched her eyelids grow heavy with pending sleep and let a genuine smile grace her lips as she continued to sing.

_Don't cry little one._

_There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_

_You'll be part of the love that you see_

_Someone's waiting for you…_

_Always keep a little prayer in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light._

_Soon there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

Rin closed her eyes and fell into a dream that would only have a happy ending.  Chitenshi felt the contentment coming from the girl and was glad that she could offer her comfort as her mother had done many years ago.

_Have faith little one_

_Till your hopes and your wishes come true._

_You must try to be brave little one._

_Someone's waiting to love you…_

As she finished, she stood from the bed and silently walked over to the balcony window and opened the doors, letting the sweet scent of the night flowers enter the room.  Chitenshi inhaled the scent and remembered all the times she and her mother would sneak out of the house to go to a nearby field, just to admire the stars glittering in the night sky. 

Chitenshi closed her eyes not wanting to remember those long forgotten times, but they overcame her.  The good would always come with the bad and she accepted that fact as her mind was lost in one particular memory.

_Flashback_

_Late one early winter's evening, after Chitenshi had been put to bed, her mother came in and silently beckoned her daughter to come with her.  Chitenshi threw aside the covers to show that she was already dressed, shoes and all.  She smiled, saying goodbye to her teddy bear Mr. Snuffles, and happily took her mother's hand, eager to begin the night's adventure. _

_Walking to the back deck, her mother removed the binding spells that hid their true appearances and powers.  Both stood side by side and looked at each other with knowing smiles.  With a final squeeze of their hands, they let their wings spread behind them in preparation.  Not a sound was made as their wings gently lifted them from the ground into the waiting arms of the sky.  _

_The cool temperature of the night air felt wondrous to Chitenshi.  The wind rushed over her body, letting her float on its softness.  The night poppies had just started to bloom, releasing their sweet scent to dance on the wind.  Her mother flew beside her, looking like a true angel in the light of the moon.  Occasionally she would take her hand and guide her higher into the velvet sky, spinning and twirling like little girls. _

_Her mother, Mitsuko, was one who could be considered a true demoness, at least to Chitenshi.  She had a kind heart and soul that Chitenshi had never known in another.  She would always try to help those in need and she did her best to care for her adopted daughter who had brought such joy into her life.  She was beautiful on the inside with an exterior to match.  _

_Her skin held a light shade of ivory that helped to accent her hair.  The shoulder length strands looked as though they were spun from the purest gold and if one was to look close enough, they would see tiny white feathers woven throughout it.  Her body held no markings except for one light pink stripe on each of her cheeks that brought out the deep rose color of her eyes.  But a person could forget everything else about her with one look at the wings that lightly floated behind her. Their base color was a light shade of crème, molted with tiny brown specks starting at the juncture of her back that faded outwards towards the tip.  _

_Mitsuko was a snow owl youkai, but to name her just by her species would never suffice.  Above all else, she was a mother, a mate, and a pure light in the darkness.  Chitenshi often stole glances at her mother, marveling in her light; secretly hoping one day to be just like her in everyway.  Even though she knew that it would never happen, she was content to dream of the impossibility. _

_The pair set down in a hidden clearing at the edge of a lake that few knew about, or even dared to visit.  Most came to the lake on a dare, but were soon faced with dark and mysterious occurrences that could otherwise be known as Chitenshi.  Mitsuko tested her daughter in her developing powers by seeing how well she could patrol the surrounding area of the lake. She judged on the efficiency and how clever the traps were, and also on how many demons or humans she could make run away in fear screaming that the lake was haunted._

_The mother and daughter had quite a few laughs over the easily frightened humans, who came to the clearing trying to prove their bravery like valiant knights, but who were soon forced to drop their lances and retreat with shame.   The demons at least put up a better fight, only to be forced to return to their clans to face humiliation.  Mitsuko let a small smile come to her face as she thought of the past visits while Chitenshi ran her test._

_Minutes later, Chitenshi returned looking a bit sad at not finding any trespassers to torment, but her mood brightened at seeing her mother standing in the swaying grass.  With a burst of energy from her wings she reached Mitsuko's position in only a few short seconds.  She had planned on tackling her, but her mother always knew how to evade her attacks, including this one, by deftly moving to the side with one step.  _

_Chitenshi did not have time to stop herself and tumbled over the ground, landing flat on her back staring into the amused rose eyes of her mother.  "No fair, you moved," she pouted._

_"Why wouldn't I have moved?" She eased herself onto the grass and helped Chitenshi remove all the stray blades of grass and leaves that had become entwined in the seven-year-old's crimson locks.  "Though, I do say that you are getting faster Tenshi.  You almost got me that last time."_

_Chitenshi beamed brightly at her mother and climbed into her lap, content to just be in her warm embrace.  She stared into the night sky, scanning over the various constellations thinking over earlier that day.  'Why would they say those things?  They don't even know me.'  Her mood darkened as the questions were asked_

_"Is something bothering you Chitenshi," her mother asked as she looked down at her daughter._

_"Mom, why do people hate me so much?"  She looked to her mother with innocent eyes clouded by confusion._

_Mitsuko brows furrowed, at the suddenness of the question. She did not know why her daughter would ask such a question.  "Chitenshi, why do you say that people hate you?"_

_Chitenshi looked at her mother with unshed tears in her bright emerald eyes. "I heard some kids talking about the stories they were told about my race.  They said that humans and demons hated us and killed us for fun.  Is that true?"_

_Mitsuko was taken aback by the statement, but lowered her head knowing that if she left the question unanswered, it would just be asked at a later time.  She shifted the young girl in her lap so she was facing her and gently stoked back some of her crimson hair.  Her voice was soft as she began, "Yes Chitenshi, what you heard is true.  A century before I was born, the last of your kind was supposed to have been killed.  Your race was brought to extinction by those who did not understand what true potential you hold and how kind your hearts are."  _

_She gently cupped her daughter's cheek and looked at her with loving eyes, that wanted to give her the world, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried, it would never come true.  "You should never let the words of others affect you.  They will think what they like, but I know that you will show the world who you really are and what you can truly do."_

_Mitsuko picked up a small rock and cast it into the waving see of grass, releasing thousands upon thousands of fireflies into the sky.  Their small lights illuminated the dark night, creating a masterpiece that was never meant to be captured on a canvas.  "Chitenshi you are like those fireflies.  You are a person who holds mystery and truth.  You are a special girl that should never be caged because that is what others want."_

_Chitenshi absorbed all the words that had been said to her, making sure to memorize each syllable.  She could feel the honesty coming from her mother and she knew everything would be alright in the end, but she still had a lingering question. "Will they ever accept me," she asked, pulling her gaze away from the fireflies._

_Her mother wrapped a lock of her golden hair around her finger and let out a small sigh. "I do not know Chitenshi, but I think that if anyone can show them that they were wrong it will be you."  She lightly tapped her daughter's nose causing Chitenshi to giggle in response.  _

_The pair sat there for minutes just watching the dance the wind was performing with the night.  Chitenshi laid her head against her mother's shoulder as her mind grew heavy with sleep, bringing her to the open and waiting arms of the dream world.  She snuggled closer to her mother as she tried to keep sleep at bay, but she was losing the battle.  Her voice became soft as she managed one final question.  "Will you always be with me?"_

_Mitsuko smiled sadly at the innocent question.  "I will be with you as long as I can be.  Now get some sleep my tenshi." _

_As the moon crossed the sky, Mitsuko sat there watching the little girl that she had been blessed to know. "It is strange," she mused "how fate plays such a big part in out lives and we barely notice it.  This angel was given to me when I thought I would never hear a child's laughter in my home.  I had tried for so long to give Kousetsu a child, but we came to realize that it was an Impossibility."_

_She shifted Chitenshi in her arms so that the small girl would be more comfortable.  "Then that dark night you were given to us by your mother and father who were unable to keep you safe in their time.  Come to think of it, if your biological parents had not moved you forward in time and I met you now, you would be older than me by a little more than a century." _

_Mitsuko gave a wry grin at her statement and moved her gaze from Chitenshi to the star-studded sky just in time to see the first few snowflakes of winter dance their way to the ground.  She held out her hand to catch them and then watched them vanish as though they had never landed.  Seeing as the hour was growing late, Mitsuko gingerly stood up from the ground making sure not to jostle the slumbering Chitenshi.  With one last look around the clearing she spread her wings and took to the sky._

_The snow owl demoness arrived at their home only to find her mate waiting for them in Chitenshi's room with amusement shining in his eyes.  He walked over and lifted Chitenshi from her arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down.  Mitsuko sat at the edge of the bed and removed her daughter's shoes and socks while Kousetsu retrieved his daughter's night gown from a dresser drawer. _

_With the two working in tandem, they had quickly changed Chitenshi and pulled the covers up around her.  Both had said their 'good nights' and left the room, but Mitsuko stayed a bit at the doorway looking at the tranquil face of Chitenshi. "One day Chitenshi.  One day you will prove them wrong." She quietly closed the door and joined her mate in sleep._

_End Flashback_

Chitenshi stared into the full moon over head as a lone tear slid down her cheek.  She hastily wiped it away, not wanting to cry again.  She had made a promise to herself to never shed another tear, but that promise had been broken before and she knew it would only be broken in the future.  _'I should not linger here.  The girl will be waking up soon and I do not wish for her think I was real.  It would be better if she thought me to be some figment of her dreams.' _

Chitenshi sighed and stole one last look at the moon and turned to head back inside.  Had here senses not been dulled by injury, she would have felt the powerful aura of another behind her, watching her every movement.  She reached for the handles on the glass doors in order to close them, but she was grabbed roughly by her arm and spun around to gaze into a pair of blazing gold eyes. 

The clawed hand on her arm was taken away only to be placed around her throat, cutting off her air as she was lifted off the ground.  Her feet dangled beneath her as her own hands worked desperately to remove the force from her neck. "Who…," she managed to gasp, looking down at the demon in front of her.

"Assassins do not have the right to ask questions," he said, his eyes narrowing at her.

Chitenshi grasped his wrist firmly in a last attempt, digging her claws into the soft flesh. "Not…assassin…," she forced out.

He didn't even flinch as the skin was pierced; it only fueled his desire to kill her.  He dismissed her words as he slowly increased the pressure around her throat, wanting to make her suffer for attempting to kill his ward.

 "Die," he said in a tone that felt like the artic winds from the north, but he was interrupted by a child's voice coming from the nearby bed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Rin sat up fully in bed and looked to her protector in the dim light holding a woman she recognized from her dreams.  "What is Sesshoumaru-sama doing with the pretty angel lady?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the young girl, retaining his grip on Chitenshi. "Rin, do you know this woman?"

She nodded her head yawning.  "The pretty angel lady helped Rin go back to sleep after Rin had a bad dream."  She tossed back the covers and padded over to where he stood, gazing up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

He saw the truth in the child's eyes and lowered the demoness so she could stand, but he did not relent in his hold of her neck.  His eyes were emotionless as he spoke, but his tone softened when he spoke to the young girl. "Rin, go back to bed." 

With that he dragged Chitenshi out of the room and down the same hallway she had followed in her search.  She was having problems keeping up with his long strides, but she was glad that he had released his hold on her throat. _'No, he decided that holding me by my upper arm to the point of breaking it was much more fun.'_  She pushed her body to keep up with him, not wanting to show how her injuries had affected her.  She looked at the demon holding her with contempt at the rough treatment. 

From her position behind him she could only see part of his face, but found that he had stripes similar to her own, despite the fact that his were magenta.  His ears also resembled hers, but his hair attracted the most attention from Chitenshi.  Its pure silver color astounded her, as well as the length of his hair.  It flowed down his back and ended at his knees.  The light from the candles on the walls was reflected in each strand of hair, creating the illusion of hundreds of highlight throughout the silver locks.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice the light coming from around the corner.  When Sesshoumaru stopped, she kept walking until his grip tightened around her arm, jerking her back and causing her to stumbled and fall.  Only then did her release his hold on her. 

Chitenshi hit the ground landing fully on her back and wings which succeeded in knocking the air from her lungs.  Despite the sharp pain emanating from her right wing and middle of her back she forced herself not to make any outward sign that the fall had hurt her, but she knew he could see through her no matter what she did to hide it.

She looked up at him and found that he wasn't even looking at her, but straight a head.  Turning her head she found a person holding candle to be standing in front of them.  Even though her vision began to blurr as a result of pain and exhaustion, she could tell that the holder of the candle was an older demoness, a kitsune youkai.   She saw the woman come towards her just before the blackness covered her mind, letting her slip in the unfeeling abyss.

Iyasu had come to check on her patient during the night and was quite surprised to find one of them gone.  She had quickly grabbed a candle and followed the girl's scent which led her to finding not only her, but her Lord as well.  Iyasu watched his rough treatment of the injured demoness and scowled; Sesshoumaru knew better.

As seeing and sensing the crimson haired girl lose consciousness, her scowled deepened.  She stepped in front of Sesshoumaru looking at him and started to address him in a manner that showed none of the respect one would expect of a person talking to their Lord. 

"I thought I had taught you better than this pup.  I know you can tell that she is injured and yet you do not care.  Not only that, but I know your delight in hauling her around like a dead carcass of some wild animal, and due to your manhandling, some of her wounds have reopened and have to be attended to.  Pick her up and take her to the healing ward," she scolded not caring that his eyes had narrowed dangerously.

He regarded her with the same icy façade that he did for the rest of the servants and soldiers living in his castle, but he also knew that the woman was not one to be trifled with.  He was about to refuse when she turned from him and walked away.

Iyasu turned back and saw him just standing there like a statue. "NOW PUP!" she bellowed and stood there, making sure he obeyed.

Sesshoumaru weighed his options and resigned himself to following the orders from Iyasu.  He bent down and slipped one arm behind the girl's back and used his tail to wrap around her legs.  He stood up and continued walking in a fowler mood than he had been when he first discovered her in Rin's room.  

Chitenshi's head rested on his chest and her scent encased him, enticing his sensitive nose.  Her took the smallest sniff and found it to be like the orchids that grew in the garden on the western wing of the castle. _'At least she does not have an unpleasant scent.' _

He quickly banished the though to the darkest recesses of his mind and glowered at the old healer.  _'That old woman is going to pay for this.'  _

Demoness: Well there it is and before I update again with the sixth I would like at least two reviews. It would be really nice of you and I could bake you cookies and other things-  
  
Sesshoumaru: Stop begging the readers for reviews  
  
Demoness: sighs Alright, hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to type up the next chapter soon. waves goodbye


	6. Mysteries Unraveled

Demoness: Ok I'm sorry for how long this took to get out and for me to write…Damn writer's block, but Oh well!  It's here and for you to enjoy.  It hasn't been beta read yet, but I didn't want it sitting on my computer for too much longer…Now let's get down to the real story…

Disclaimer: Demoness jumps trying to grab the rights out of Sesshoumaru's hand Awwwww…come on! Give me it!

Chapter Six: Mysteries Unraveled

Haily woke that morning to the sun hanging low in the sky, beginning its ascent into the sky.  She expected to be in constant pain from her broken ribs, but was pleasantly surprised to find that only a dull ache remained.  She shifted a hand over her ribs, eyes flashing open from the shock of feeling the soft cloth bandages covering her skin.  Her eyes burned from the bright light that shone in her eyes in her haste to open them.  Haily reflexively shut them again and after a few moments, tentatively opened them.  She couldn't help squinting, but as she let her eyes adjust she discovered that she was not out side, but rather in a large room. 

She carefully propped herself up on her elbows, causing her to hiss as the action placed unwanted strain on her healing ribs. 

"And where do you think you're going girl?" 

The stern voice caught her completely by surprise, shattering what ever calm she had found.  She instantly bolted upright, and succeeded in falling out of the healing bed.  Landing on the hard floor, she regretted letting her guard down.  The old pain returned from her previously broken ribs.  So there she sat on the floor with one arm wrapped around her abdomen, leaning against some type of cabinet behind her.  In her shock and confusion she even forgot to look for the owner of the voice. 

She was quickly brought back to reality by a soft hand touching her arm to gain her attention.  Haily's eyes shot to the owner of the hand, who turned out to be a young woman.  She looked at Haily with forgiving eyes and a kind smile.  "You'll have to forgive my mother," she apologized as she helped Haily to her feet.  "She likes scaring her patients."

The young woman frowned at the older woman, whom Haily assumed was the girl's mother, who was standing a few feet away with her arms crossed, mirroring the expression.  "As much as you would like to believe that Namida, I do not find joy in scaring the patients under my care.  Though, I do wish they would stop running around and trying to get up.  They need to heal and rest."

"Well, how do you expect them to rest when you startle them so," Namida said jokingly.

Haily had to smile at the girl's last comment and took a good look at her.  She stood slightly shorter than Haily.  Her hair held the softest shade of pink that Haily had seen in her life.   It was woven into two identical braids that were twisted around each other and pulled over her right shoulder.  She wore a simple kimono of a rich crème color, embroidered with an intricate pattern of rich blue lines along the hem and sleeves that reflected the deep sapphire color of her eyes.

Haily found herself hard-pressed to disguise her mirth when she noticed the two fox-like ears twitch on top of Namida's head. However, she lost her resolve when she saw the pair on top of her mother's head twitch as well.  She had to giggle and quickly covered her mouth with the sleeve of her robe. 

Iyasu and Namida looked at her with questioning and amused expressions, respectively. "And what pray tell is so amusing child?" the old woman asked.

She immediately dropped her arm and cleared her throat.  "I'm sorry.  I was just admiring your ears.  I have never seen a kitsune youkai up close before, let alone spoken to one," she responded with all the innocence she could muster.

The old healer looked her over carefully and turned away to busy herself with tending to a small herb garden that was growing in the light of the window.  Namida came over to Haily and opened the top of her robe, checking the tightly wrapped bandages around her ribs.  When she spoke, her voice was soft and held a warmth that Haily had known few to possess.  "She tends to be a bit stern and likes things done her way, but she's really a very kind person once you get to know her," she bemusedly thought out loud.

Haily smiled as she closed the robe again silently thanking her for tending to her wounds. "Namida, what is your mother's name?  I cannot simply keep calling her 'your mother' while I am here," she giggled.

Namida smirked at the curiousness of the element demoness and was more than happy to answer her questions.  "Oh, you mean my mother, who will only wear yellow and white, and who is often found talking to her plants?  If that is who you mean, then her name is Iyasu.  She's been the healer here at the palace since our Lord's father was the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.  She's so old that if you were to touch her, she would crumble into dust," she said loudly so Iyasu could hear.

Iyasu muttered her reply to her plants and ignored the two girls' incessant chattering from that point on.  Namida smiled at her handy work and mouthed "It always works."

Haily shook her head smiling and figured that this was a daily occurrence in the ward that was located in the…She really didn't have any clue where she was, or for that matter, where Chitenshi was.  She had neither seen nor heard her from the time she woke up and became concerned for her well being. "Namida, have you treated another demoness…a blood demoness to be exact?"

Though the end of her question was barely audible, Namida heard every word clearly.  Her eyes held a sadness as she remembered the treatment of the blood demons.  It darkened her soul to think of what had, is, and will continue to be done through the ignorance of others.  She took Haily's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she began speaking. "It is alright for you to speak out loud about the blood demons here.  All of the servants, myself included, the soldiers, and our Lord refuse to let ourselves become like the others who have done nothing but torture and kill them.  So you do not have to worry Inochiki."

Haily was visibly relieved to hear the words spoken by Namida.  However her question had not been answered and every moment another was added to her long list. "Namida," she began. "How do you know my name? I'm quite sure I haven't said it."

"Chitenshi informed me of it earlier this morning when I passed her in the hallway," she said and paused, looking out the window to study the height of the sun, "They should be back soon."

Haily looked at her with confusion marring her face.  "What do you mean 'they,' Namida? Wasn't Chitenshi alone when you spoke to her?"

Namida was about to answer her latest questions when light laughter was heard on the other side of the wooden doors leading out of the healing ward.  One door slowly opened to reveal Chitenshi smiling as she walked in followed by another person matching her expression.  Haily turned around smiling brightly, but her jaw dropped in awe and surprise when she saw the newcomer.

Chitenshi had woken only hours after her encounter with the Demon Lord.  The last thing she remembered was lying on the ground with a blurred white light coming towards her.  She didn't know who had brought her back or how, but one person stood out in her mind. 

She did not expect to find anyone other than Haily in the room, but she was shocked to open her eyes and see a man sitting in a chair beside her.  She closed her eyes, viewing him through her eyelashes and found him to have an unrolled scroll sitting in his lap. 

_'Well if he was here to kill me, I doubt that he would be just sitting there…and apparently reading.'_  She opened her eyes fully in order to gage him better from her prone position.  She found her voice and was prepared to defend herself if the need arose.  "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

His head snapped up to look at her with surprise clearly shown in his eyes.  His stunned expression melted into one of amusement at seeing her awake and asking the questions she did.  "In response to your first question, I am Hakunetsu, High General of the Western Army."

He placed his scroll on the table next to him and answered the latter question.  "And in repose the second, I came to see how you were healing.  I was quite surprised to learn of your midnight adventure through the castle which included finding your way from the southern wing to the western wing, meeting Rin, and almost getting killed by Lord Sesshoumaru."

He leaned forward in the chair, resting his forearms on the armrests. "Managing to accomplish all that in the span of an hour is a feat that even I have yet to try and achieve," he said, his eyes dancing with laughter. 

Chitenshi couldn't hide the cunning smile that colored her lips at his remark.  She let herself relax knowing that he held no intent to do her harm, but her curiosity still held firm.  Her emerald eyes studied the calm aura flowing around him. _'So, he's an Inu youkai and quite powerful it seems.  He is young for one of his standing and level.'_

His hair flowed to the middle of his back and held a color of blue that a clear summer sky would envy.  His skin was a light crème hue that glowed softly in the light emitted from a candle placed by her bed.  His face, oddly enough, held no markings one would normally find on a youkai and Chitenshi could not find any on his wrists, peeking from beneath his sleeves. 

His style of clothing drew her eye and caused her do a double take.  To Chitenshi, it appeared to be like something humans and demons would wear back in Sengoku Jidai in Japan.  He wore a white hakama with a matching kimono, with the except that both his sleeves were red, with two thin blue stripes near the hem.  _'Ok, either this guy likes to play dress up or I'm having one very weird dream'_

Her eyes traveled over his body noticing, even under the clothing, that his body was lean and toned; more than likely from years of constant training.  Her gaze swept up his chest, to his throat, and finally to his face; only to be lost in the coloring of his eyes.  She had not taken the time before to truly look into them, but now she felt as though she was looking into irises made from freshly poured honey.

Chitenshi heard a distant voice in her head telling her that she was rude to stare, and finally after a minute decided to listen to it.  She shook her slightly to clear it of all unnecessary thoughts and wasn't surprised to see the General sitting there grinning at her.  "Sorry about that.  My mind went wandering without my permission," she muttered, her cheeks tinted with a light blush.

Hakunetsu leaned back in his chair and rested his chin in his palm.  "I hope your mind has returned to you with everything intact, my Lady," he said bemusedly. "Though I know it is hard for youkai and human alike, especially females not to find me pleasing to the eye."

Chitenshi just stared at him, her mind questioning if he really just said that.  "You are certainly sure of yourself, aren't you?  And for your information, I could care less about what you look like since I can see your ego is bigger than the rest of you," she retorted, pushing herself into a sitting position and motioning downwards with her hand.

His hackles rose at that statement and the General sat up straight in the chair glaring daggers at Chitenshi.  "I would advise you to watch your tongue demoness, unless you would like to lose it."  Hakunetsu's voice dropped in tone to one that was low and serious about the threat he had just given.

Chitenshi just smirked back at him, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  She made her power spike as she pointed a deadly clawed finger towards him.  "I think it is you, General, who should watch your tongue…and other body parts before you find them missing," she said calmly, glancing at various parts of his lower body. Though her voice said that she meant to carry out the threat if it was necessary, her eyes held amusement feeling his mind mull over the exchange of words between them.   

Moments were spent in absolute silence, before smiles slowly crept onto each of their faces, acknowledging that the confrontation was over and forgotten.  "Well, now that that little discussion is over," Chitenshi began, starting to remove the bandages from both of her wrists with her claws. "I'm not one for just laying around doing nothing and since you have said that this is the southern wing and I have seen a part of the western wing; that leaves two whole other wings to discover and cause mayhem in."

Chitenshi went to rise to her feet, but was stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder that gently, but firmly pushed her back down. "That would not be wise considering that you are still healing from serious wounds…my Lady," he ended, not knowing what else to call her since she had not spoken her name.

She looked up at him asking is he was for real. "First, my injuries have already healed which was the reason I was removing the bandages.  Second, what's with this 'my Lady' nonsense?  The last time I checked, I wasn't royalty and it makes me feel old.  Chitenshi will do just fine, General."

He gave a low chuckle at her reply and stood up offering her his hand.  "You do not have to address me as 'General,' Chitenshi.  I have spoken my name and that gives you the permission to use it."

When she made no move to take his hand he let out an impatient sigh. "Normally, when a gentleman offers you his hand, he means for you to take it."

"And normally a lady would take it, but you, Hakunetsu, are no gentleman.  A prime example of arrogance, yes…a gentleman, no." 

He withdrew his hand and tucked it in his sleeve, folding his arms.  "If you do not want my company then I will just leave."  

When he started to turn around, Chitenshi pushed herself up and felt the muscles in her legs protest before they adjusted to holding up her weight again.  She playfully swatted his arm, letting him know her comment was meant in jest.  "If you cannot take a simple joke then our friendship will be short lived, Hakunetsu."

The General spared her a glance from the corner of his eye acknowledging her presence. "Oh, so it's a friendship now?  I'm not sure if I'm up to that task."

Chitenshi brushed past him, and headed for the doors that granted her an exit.  She paused long enough to stick her tongue out at him; then continued on her way, leaving Hakunetsu to catch up with her. The pair walked the various hallways and corridors for the rest of the night and through the early part of the morning.  Hakunetsu was happy to show her around and explain various things to her, like where they were, the location of the castle, the various occupants, and he even disclosed a few details about the mysterious Lord Sesshoumaru she had heard mentioned.

Hakunetsu introduced her to a few of the people they had met on their little venture.  All of them were happy to have finally seen and talked to one of the patients Iyasu had been taking care of.  One of the youkai was Namida, Iyasu's daughter and assistant healer under her mother.  She was quite shocked to see Chitenshi up and about this soon, but did not try to stop her from moving about the castle knowing that the healing powers of blood demons far exceeded the healing abilities of other youkai.

Chitenshi had enjoyed the light conversation with Hakunetsu and Namida was delighted to have had the pleasure of meeting a few others, who were not even remotely interested in enslaving her or taking her life.  Though, she disclosed very few details about herself, they did not seem to mind.  Her trust was something others would have to earn even though it might take them years to attain it. 

Namida left them after a few minutes to go check on Haily and once again left Chitenshi alone with Hakunetsu.  She had found the General to be a quite enjoyable companion when he was not boasting about something that he had done or his status in the army.  She at least determined that she was in the Western Territories that we under the rule of Lord Sesshoumaru, the Western Taiyoukai.  Hakunetsu explained that each section had its own set of rulers or ruler depending on if the current ruler had a mate. 

Hoku, or the Northern Territories, are controlled by the Taka youkai.  Their Taiyoukai, Lord Masahiro, had been governing the land for over a century and a half, and was one of the few that could be considered a personal friend of Lord Sesshoumaru.

Hagashi, or the Eastern Territories, are controlled by the Kitsune youkai. Their rulers, Lord Rikou and Lady Surai, had been governing the longest of the four territories; for over three hundred years.  They were respected for their kindness and their wisdom in difficult matters.

The last territory he spoke of was Nan, or the Southern Territories, controlled by the Dokuhebi youkai.  The Southern Taiyoukai is Lord Kaimei, who had ruled for just under two hundred years, had brought turmoil and chaos to his lands since ascending to the throne. 

She saw the malice and sorrow cloud Hakunetsu's aura as he spoke of the Southern Lord and knew there were things he was hiding from her, but she did not press the matter.  Chitenshi knew how delicate these matters could be, especially if it brought about this much emotion.  She let the silence flow between them for the rest of their walk, which soon ended when she sensed the aura of Haily become stronger, showing that she had woken.

Chitenshi took Hakunetsu's hand and practically drug him through the castle, not even bothering with trying to remember the way she had been shown, and just followed her senses.  When he would not increase his speed she dropped his hand and raced ahead and looked at him over her shoulder.  "What's the matter Hakunetsu? Can't run this fast or are you just afraid that I will beat you?"

She certainly had a knack for egging on the wrong people, but it did get Hakunetsu moving.  He was doing well in keeping up with her until she released her wing from the confines of the bandages.  The gentle flapping of the black and red appendages boosted her speed to an unimaginable level and let her reach the healing ward a good minute ahead of him. 

Hakunetsu looked at her completely astonished, as the sheer speed she had used muddled his already strained brain and started muttering to himself, trying to comprehend it.  Chitenshi laughed at him and pushed open the heavy wooden door, granting her access to the ward.   The smile on her face from her previous victory increased when she saw her friend up and about.  The smaller girl turned to her and she could see that she had missed her, even though she was gone for only a short period of time.

Chitenshi observed the change in her friend's expression and had a feeling it was because of the attractive piece of youkai that had followed her into the room.  Haily soon realized she was gaping when she heard the low snickers from her friend, and snapped her jaw shut as she hugged her friend.  "Don't you ever do that to me again! You nearly gave me a heart attack when I found you after the battle and then when I wake up you're not anywhere to be found! And another thing, how could you hide being a youkai from me for all these years you baka?!" Haily's voice shook with a cross between anger and joy.

Chitenshi peeled herself away from Haily and just shook her head at her friend's brazen remarks. "Ok, ok Haily!  There will be plenty of time to berate me later," she said holding up her hands in defense.

"I don't feel like waiting till later and you deserve this Chitenshi!  I've told you all of my secrets and it turns out you're the one that's been hiding something throughout our _whole_ friendship.  Not only that, but you put a sleeping spell on me before eight o'clock!  And now you've been gallivanting through…," she paused in her ranting to try to think of where they were and gave up. "I don't know where, with a complete stranger who is an Inu youkai and, not to mention, beyond handsome! You didn't even have the curtsey to wake me!"

Haily stood back, her fists clenched and her breathing coming in short puffs after her outburst that was, to say the least…interesting.  Chitenshi just stood there and blinked her eyes once at Haily, trying to digest everything that her friend had so graciously said.  Luckily she was saved by Hakunetsu who has come up behind Haily, leaned down close to her ear, and whispered, "Yes, I know I'm handsome, but thank you for commenting on my looks."

Haily spun around with her eyes widened in shock.  Her mouth formed words, but no sound came out.  Chitenshi laughed silently to herself seeing her friend totally flabbergasted, and covered her mouth in order to hide her mocking smile.  She made her way over to stand by Hakunetsu's side and dropped her hand smiling genuinely.

"Haily, this is General Hakunetsu.  General, this is my friend Haily…"  Chitenshi's voice trailed off towards the end realizing that 'Haily' wasn't her friend's true name. "Haily, what do you want me to call you?"

The element demoness stared at the other with a bemused look; then it struck her as to what Chitenshi has really asked. She bit her bottom lip for a moment as she thought about it and then let out a sigh.  "I used Haily because it was easier for me to fit in and for others to think that I was a human instead of a youkai, but I think it's time for me to stop pretending and use my real name."

Haily turned to Hakunetsu and smiled, extending her hand for a hand shake. "My name is Inochiki and it's a pleasure to meet you Hakunetsu."

Instead of shaking her hand like she had thought he would, he gently held it, turned the small appendage over, and placed a respectful kiss on it in greeting.  Inochiki felt her face grow warm at the gesture and not knowing what to do, pulled her hand from his and absentmindedly wiped the back of it on her robe. "Uhhh…thanks?"

Chitenshi giggled as her two friends started to bicker about Hakunetsu's so called 'greeting' and Inochiki's dismissing it.  She observed the spark of attraction flare in their auras. _'And those two are too stubborn to ever admit it, but hopefully they'll admit defeat and hold a normal conversation.'_ She mentally gave a snort at that thought _'Oh yeah, they'll hold a normal conversation…after I'm dead and gone.'_

The two new acquaintances kept yelling at one another, oblivious to Chitenshi who stood back and simply watched shaking her head slightly at some of the things that had come out of Inochiki's mouth.  She placed her hands on her hips and decided that their little name-calling session had gone on long enough.  She started to say something when she felt a lurking presence behind her.  Rapidly spinning around, she grabbed the intruder's throat and slammed the person down on the ground with her claws poised above.  Amazingly, that gained the attention of Inochiki and Hakunetsu. 

Chitenshi stared down at the woman before her and was surprised to see a hanyou aura instead of a full youkai one.  The woman had a small frame and from what Chitenshi could estimate, she was around five feet tall.  A black body suit with blue along the edges, hugged her form showing off the subtle outlines and curves of her body and no doubt offered her a great deal of unrestricted movement.  Black gloves covered her hands and blended into the midnight of the body suit.  Chitenshi's emerald gaze bore into the crimson depths of the hanyou and found dismay shown in her eyes. 

Chitenshi's hand tightened around the hanyou's neck in warning, daring her to make a move. She heard Hakunetsu's voice pierce her concentration, and pulled back a bit.  "Chitenshi let her go.  Nezumi's a spy for the army and does not mean us any harm."

Chitenshi let go fully and stood up, still wary of the newcomer. The black clad spy pushed herself off the ground and fixed her uniform and adjusted the high ponytail that held her jet-black hair away from her face.  Nezumi bowed to Hakunetsu to show respect to her superior, all the while glancing at Chitenshi. 

Hakunetsu nodded his head in greeting and smirked as he saw the expression on his best spy.  "I believe you have rattled her Chitenshi, and trust me, that is most certainly a hard feat to achieve.  Normally no one is able to sense or detect her unless she wants to be known."

Chitenshi's expression softened when looking at Nezumi. "I'm sorry for reacting that way, but it's become a reflex of mine when feeling a strange aura close to me."

Nezumi shook her head once and settled her crimson eyes on Chitenshi.  "I should apologize for my habit of sneaking up on people, but General Hakunetsu is right.  You are the first person to ever catch me other than Lord Sesshoumaru."

Chitenshi smiled looking over the rest of the spy's appearance.  Nezumi's skin was lightly tanned from the sun and she noticed her hair was tipped with red, standing out in sharp contrast with the black. The only marking she found was a red stripe down the center of her bottom lip that added a mysterious air about her. 

The spy turned away from Chitenshi, looked to Hakunetsu whispering her findings on her reconnaissance mission, bowed once more, and then moved to the open door before turning around again. "There is one more thing," she paused and looked at Chitenshi.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested your presence, Chitenshi." 

Demoness: IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! READ!!! Ok I've been working on this story for a really long time, and I've gotten some reactions to it, but it seems that people really don't like it.  I'm THINKING OF DISCONTINUING this to see what else my brain can come up with.  Just tell me if I should or shouldn't. 

Sesshoumaru: You better not stop this when I'm about to come it!

Demoness: Oh hush up you…sigh


End file.
